Bethany
by SetoJouFan
Summary: It was a normal day when her life went to hell. A demon came and wrekced her life leaving her lost until Dean came. He gave her a new life and a new reason to keep on living. Eventual wincest  not for awhile  Better story than it sounds! Please R&R! AUish
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural it belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. **

**Warnings: death, slight swearing**

It was a normal day with the sun shining, partly cloudy, and faintly warm. A preteen girl wearing a loose blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes walked on the side walk. Her hair was light brown with reddish highlights that was chin length and she had grey-green eyes. She was bored as she walked home from school alone. One of her neighbors smiled and waved at her. "Good afternoon Bethany," the neighbor called out to her.

"Hello Ms. Devon," the girl Bethany called back and gave a small wave. She preferred to be called Beth but Ms. Devon was an elderly lady and she didn't want to be rude and tell her otherwise. Her mother had taught her to always use her manners and be nice to everyone. Everyone in her family knew that she listened to her mom and doted on her constantly much to their amusement. Thankfully her mom found it cute and didn't mind it at all. Seeing her house not too far away Beth picked up her pace. She couldn't wait to get home and just relax. Beth couldn't wait to tell her mom what had happened at school while eating the cookies she had made the day before.

Opening the door and setting her backpack on the ground near the door Beth headed towards the living room. Usually her mom could be found sitting on the couch talking to one of her brothers or watching TV. The clicking of a gun made her freeze in her steps. Staring at the person holding the gun Beth asked, "Who are you?" with a hint of scorn. The gun was aimed at her face right between her eyes.

"Why sweetie it's me, your mother," the person replied. Beth stared at the person for a few minutes before glaring.

"Like hell you are. I _know_ my mother very well. You are not her so don't even pretend that you are. Don't you dare tell me you are her when I _know_ you aren't," Beth stated calmly. The woman who looked so much like her mother pressed the pistol against her forehead. Beth didn't flinch at all. "Again. Who the hell are you?"

"I you it's-"

"I will not repeat myself more than necessary. You are _not_ my mother. Your right arm is pointed at my face and I know there is no way my real mom could do that," Beth stated.

"Ah you're actually pretty smart," the intruder told her. Beth for a split second wondered where they were when the intruder continued talking. "Your brothers both thought that I was actually your mother. It was so easy to trick them that it was almost laughable."

"What happened to them?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about…"

"Like hell. What the fuck did you do to them?" Beth demanded. All she got in response was a demented smile. She was about to say something else when the gun was pulled away from her head. The intruder instead pointed it at her own head and watched as Beth's face went from calm to frightened. Beth had never had a fear of dying or getting hurt. She had always figured it wouldn't matter, however she hated when someone else got hurt. Even if that person was an intruder and had killed her brothers she looked so much like her mom…No. She was not going to let it happen.

Beth tried to reach out and pull the gun away from the intruder when it went off. Morbidly she stared as blew flew in every direction and as the body of the intruder fell to the ground. Black smoke erupted from the body and flew out of the house leaving Beth alone. Numbly and partially in shock Beth walked over to the phone and picked it up. Dialing a number she waited for someone to pick up. Finally someone answered saying, "Hello 911 what's your emergency?"

"I showed up from school to find someone in my house that looked like my mom but she was acting weird and pointed a gun at my face…" Beth replied before she explained everything. The whole time she spoke she looked at the body on the floor into the vacant eyes of the person laying there.

**TBC**

**Well I hope you liked the prologue the next chapter should be up soon! ^^ Please Read and Review it makes me extremely happy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter I don't own Supernatural**

**Warnings: swearing, violence**

A figure scanned the front of the newspaper making sure they didn't miss any of the details. The figure was a male in his early twenties with spiked up dirty blond hair and deep green eyes. The newspaper described the murder and suicide of one family with only one survivor. It was the fourth family in the area that month that had done that, except that for the first time there was a survivor. This raised questions in the person but he decided he'd find them out soon enough. Pulling out a notebook he recorded some facts and wrote out a few theories. He walked into the office saying he was a detective that had been hired by the victim.

"You do know this is a closed case right?" the female secretary asked politely. "We have all the facts and everything. The mother killed the two sons and then killed herself."

"Bethany Turner wanted me to find out all she could about her mother and brothers. She asked to see if there were any substances or something that would make her mother do that," he explained.

"You aren't one of the detectives in our data base," the secretary told him. All the detectives in her data base had a picture and she knew most of them personally.

"I'm self-employed. I used to be in the police force in Arizona before I dropped out to start my own detective business," he replied.

"What is your name?" the secretary asked letting a seductive smile grace her lips. She had to admit he was a cute detective and she wouldn't mind getting to know him better.

"Dean Williams," he replied smoothly giving the secretary a wink. "You?"

"Claire Jones…"

They continued to flirt for awhile before Claire decided to give Dean as much information on the case as she could. Dean graciously took it but not before he got her number and promised to call and set up a date with her. Smiling to himself Dean read over the information while on his way to the car. He didn't really plan to call Claire but he might it depended on how things went.

According to the documents Maria Turner had most likely had a mental break down since there were no unusual substances in her system which made her violent and she shot her two sons in the head. When the daughter came home her pother pointed the gun at her face. Supposedly they talked before the mother committed suicide. The evidence proves that the mother killed herself since gunpowder was found on her sleeve and the blood pattern on the gun matched while no trace was found on the daughter. Neighbors who had heard the gunshots noted the police got there within fifteen to twenty minutes after the shot. _'This is even stranger…'_ Dean thought going over the information. He got into a 1967 Chevy Impala and thought out his next move. 'Okay I definitely need a motel to stay in first of all…then I can probably go talk to Bethany about what she knows...'

By the time Dean got a motel it was almost three in the afternoon. 'Since it's a Saturday she shouldn't be at school so unless she went out then she's home,' Dean assessed in his mind. 'Now who should I greet her as? A detective? Maybe…Reporter? Possible…" He went over the different disguises while he drove to the address of Bethany's new home. She had ended up in foster care when they couldn't reach her father for a week and unless her father claimed her in the next few months then she would most likely be officially adopted by Mark and Lynn Brenton.

Knocking on the front door Dean decided to go with a freelance reporter. A girl around the age of thirteen answered the door. She looked relatively bored as she stared at Dean with her grey-green eyes. Her short brown hair that was about chin length curled ever so slightly at the ends. "May I help you?" she asked politely hiding behind the door a bit. The door wasn't completely open and she appeared slightly cautious despite her bored expression.

"Ah yes, are you Bethany?" Dean inquired although he was sure that she was.

"I prefer to be called Beth," she replied.

"Okay…Beth, could I ask you a few questions?"

"I suppose you could…" Beth replied. "However since my 'parents' aren't home how about you come by another time and ask?" She used her fingers to quote parents which Dean knew was because they were her foster parents and not the real thing.

"Actually I was hoping that I could ask you a few of them now seeing as I'm here and all…" Dean told her. Beth stared at him for a few minutes like she was trying to find something hidden in him, and if it wasn't for his training then he would have squirmed. Opening the door completely and stepping back Dean figured she must have found something that was good in him.

"You can come in to talk it would probably be more comfortable," Beth stated which shocked him slightly. He was sure that she would refuse since most people didn't let strangers in after an intruder breaks into their home. Usually people are extra cautious like she had first been. Dean didn't want to question his luck so he followed behind her with his notes and pen within reach. "Would you like a pop? I mean soda…" Beth asked looking back at him.

"What do you have?" Dean responded.

"We have Diet Coke, Diet Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Root Beer, and Orange," Beth listed off. "Or we do have iced tea, milk, orange juice, and water."

"A glass of Root Beer please," Dean told her. Beth let a fond smile slip as she went to get him a glass. Dean looked around while she was gone. The house was a two-story and had a homey field with plenty of photographs covering the walls making it look like a picture out of a magazine. It didn't take long for Beth to come back with a glass of Root Bear and one of Orange for herself. She handed him his glass and lead him to the living room. Beth sat in the chair closest to the fire place allowing dean to take the couch that was closest to the door. "Thank you," he told her taking a sip.

"Your welcome," Beth responded automatically. "So what do you want to ask me?" 

"I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened with your mother," Dean replied.

"Why would you like to know? For that matter who are you?"

"I'm Dean Williams and I'm a freelance reporter…"

"Bullshit," Beth stated. "If you're going to ask me questions then you better tell the truth."

"Why would I lie to you? My name is-"

"You seem to be a seasoned liar," Beth stated. Dean tried to deny what she was saying but she shook her head at his attempts. "I can tell what your saying is a lie. As far as I can tell you're not a bad person but if I'm to tell you anything about what happened then you better tell the truth. Starting with your name…"

"My name is Dean Winchester," Dean replied.

"That's a good start," Beth stated with a small smile. "Now why do you want to know what happened?"

"I'm investigating this area for similar happenings…"

"Because…?" Dean was really starting to get frustrated but he didn't show it. Even though he didn't show it Beth seemed to pick up on it somehow. "I know this is annoying you but if you tell me why then I'll tell you everything I know." Dean debated whether that was a good idea or not. His father had always told him rule number one was that you don't tell anyone about what they did. Also she might not believe him if he did tell her even though she seemed to be able to pick up when he was lying. Finally he sighed and gave up.

"I think something supernatural went down here judging by the MO and how many families were murdered by a family member before they committed suicide within the last month." Dean told her rocking back on his heals waiting for her to deny what he said.

"Supernatural as in ghosts, and werewolves, and other such things?"

"Yes…"

"That does make a bit of sense actually…"

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"After my mom committed suicide…black smoke came out of her body," Beth told him. "I watched it leave the house."

"Tell me all that you know," Dean demanded. He had never had a witness who was so cooperative with him even if at first she had been slightly difficult.

"I got home around the usual time and set my bags on the floor. After a couple steps I heard the click of a gun and looked up to see someone who looked like my mom holding a gun to my face…They were using her right arm to point it which was impossible. My mother had nerve damage in her right arm and couldn't hold anything steady with it let alone a gun. We bantered back and forth mostly with me asking who they were. Then the next thing I know she pointed the gun at her own head and pulled the trigger. I was speechless and upset, but I called the police anyways when I noticed the black smoke coming up from my mom's replica's mouth and nose. Everyone thinks that my mom had some sort of psychotic breakdown and killed my brothers."

"I'm sorry about your loss…but what you said does help me decide what did it," Dean told her comfortingly.

"What is it?"

"A demon, but I'm not sure what kind or why it targeted those specific women."

"I can probably give you some information on the other families. This is a small community and most people know one another very well. A lot of them are into each other's businesses. Maybe I could help you out a bit more?" Beth offered. "I know this community very well…I wouldn't get in the way either!"

"If you want to I wouldn't say no…" Dean told her.

"Okay! Although you should probably go since my 'parents' will be back soon."

"Are they that overprotective of you?"

"That's not exactly it…they would call the cops on you though of that I'm certain. Even if I said I knew you they would still call the cops and think you made me say that," Beth stated. Dean winced not wanting the police to come and get him.

"I guess I'll go then," Dean said standing up. "Anyways here's my number so you can call me. If something bad happens, or if you want to call to meet up so you can give me the information then just give me a ring."

"Aye, aye captain," Beth said giving a mock salute. Dean chuckled at that and waved goodbye. It had been very interesting meeting Beth but he wondered why the demon let her live. As far as he could tell there was nothing overly special about her. She had accepted the supernatural creatures pretty easily though which had surprised him. He headed to one of the bars in town with these thoughts in mind and ordered himself a cheeseburger with extra onions and fries. One of the waitresses flirted with him which he responded to in turn. Dean had a pretty decent night especially when the waitress, Cindy, got off her shift. When he went back to the motel room he was alone having already bid Cindy goodnight.

As soon as he got up Dean got into the shower and checked over his notes from the previous day. Beth's statement had really helped him narrow down his theories to a demon. It seemed like the demon was targeting families of about four to five people usually with the mother. He was about to get up and go to breakfast when his phone began to rink. Checking the caller ID Dean noticed it was an unknown number. Flipping his phone open he decided that was the only way to find out who it was. "Hello?" he answered.

"Did I wake you up?" the voice of Bethany asked apologetically.

"Naw I was already awake," Dean assured her. "I was about to head out for breakfast though."

"Really? I know a good place to eat!"

"Where?"

"Rudy Jay's. It's a diner on Center Avenue."

"Thanks," Dean told her. "Oh! Yeah, why did you call this early? Must be important."

"Not really…and well my 'parents' will be going to church in an hour and I said that I had to meet a friends soon, so I figured I'd call and see if I could set up a time so I could give you the information I have," Beth replied.

"That'd be great," Dean told her. "How about I pick you up and you can tell me what you want at the restaurant."

"Okay. I'll tell my 'parents' that you're my friends older brother who's come to pick me up. What kind of car should I look out for?"

"1967 Chevy Impala."

"I'm not much of a car person…I mean seriously I'm a thirteen year old girl. What would I know about cars? Just tell me what color it is."

"Black," Dean replied.

"Thanks. See ya soon!" Beth told him before shutting off the phone. Dean flipped his shut and chuckled at how Beth phrased things. She was only thirteen but she was already sarcastic and witty. _'Kind of like how Sam was at that age…'_ Dean thought somewhat sadly. He drove over to Beth's house blaring AC DC as loud as he could. A few minutes after he parked he was about to get out and knock on Beth's door when she came out waving. "Thanks for picking me up!" Beth said opening the door to the back seats.

"Not a problem," Dean told her. "It's kind of nice to get more than tidbits from someone." Beth rolled her eyes and then froze suddenly. Dean noticed this and was about to ask why when she spoke.

"Could you turn of the music please?" she asked in a polite voice. "Hells Bells" by AC DC was playing on the cassette player.

"Is something wrong with my music?" Dean asked slightly offended. No one messed with his songs no matter who they were. They were classic.

"Not really…" Beth replied. "It's just that my older brother, Joseph, liked listening to them…" Dean felt kind of like an ass after she said that so he turned off the music.

"Crap…um I didn't know…"

"How could you? You're not psychic," Beth said snorting. "And really it just will take awhile before I can listen to them again…They are a good band. Joseph made sure that I had 'good taste in music' ever since I was little."

"Sounds like he was a good older brother."

"He was. Both of my brothers were."

It was starting to get to chick flicky for him so Dean didn't' comment further and the conversation ended. Every few minutes Dean would look back in the rear view mirror to check on Beth who was looking sadly out the window. Luckily they arrived at Rudy Jay's before the silence became awkward. Walking into the diner Dean had to admit it was pretty nice and his kind of place. The diner had neon signs, some guitars, and comic book characters on the walls framed. "Beth! How are you?" one of the waitresses asked coming towards them. She had brown hair held up in a pony tail and doe brown eyes. Dean looked her up and down and had to admit she was cute but underage.

"I'm fine," Beth replied. "Thanks for the concern Julie, but Dean and I came here to eat breakfast." Julie glanced at Dean.

"Oh? So you're on a date?" Julie asked smiling at Beth.

"Naw he's a friend of Joseph's from Michigan," Beth replied rolling her eyes. "He came down for the funeral and offered me breakfast since we're like siblings." Julie's face fell at the mention of Joseph and she looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Julie, I'm not that fragile. I'm not going to have a breakdown in the middle of the restaurant because you mentioned my brother's name and you really don't need to apologize. It's okay, I'm fine, now can we please get a booth?" Needless to say Julie quickly led them to their booth and asked what they would like to drink. Beth got some apple juice while Dean ordered a Root Beer.

"Why'd you say I was from Michigan?" Dean asked making sure no one else around them heard.

"Originally my family and I were from Michigan," Beth explained. "We didn't move here until I was twelve."

"So what can you tell me about the families?" Dean asked getting straight to the point. He wanted to figure out what was happening as soon as possible and hopefully prevent it from happing again.

"Well there was the Jacobson's, Patterson's, and Casey's. Kenneth, my other older brother, was friends with the Patterson's son Zach. Amy his mother and the supposed murderer was a dainty little thing. She would never harm her family and would feel extremely guilty in doing so even if she had no control," Beth began talking. Dean took a few notes and both stopped when Julie came back with their drinks. They then ordered breakfast, Beth getting the blueberry pancakes and bacon, while Dean ordered the meat lovers platter that included bacon, ham, and sausage with a side of eggs and toast.

"So you're saying Amy wouldn't have done it otherwise?" Dean questioned when Julie left.

"Yes, I knew he really well and we both would run the annual bake sale together."

"Annual bake sale?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem like you'd be a baker…"

"I know but I really am. Anyways like I said we knew each other well enough. I also vaguely knew Debby and Sarah or Mrs. Jacobson and Mrs. Casey. Debby was the assistant librarian so I saw her on occasion. It was a known fact she was a strict Catholic and volunteered at the animal shelter every Thursday. Sarah was one of the 'gossip girls' which was a group of older women who met at Shirley's Hair Salon every weekend to talk. Even though she was constantly gossiping she was still polite and was known for helping strangers on occasion," Beth informed him.

"So all these women were good women who would never do that sort of thing?" Dean asked wanting Beth to clarify.

"Pretty much. My mother was one of them. She was also one of the town's nicest women."

"Usually demons go after people with sins or some evil in them…" Dean muttered to himself.

"Well it's not like they were perfect," Beth told him. "Amy liked to take some money from the bake sales for herself. She was greedy when it came to money but no one really noticed that. Debby had a bit of a drinking problem and not casual drinking it was hardcore. Lynn while married had a couple different affairs that her husband never knew about and mom…she lied to protect us and would a bit of money to help feed us…" Dean could tell it was probably really hard for Beth to tell him about her mother.

"Thank you for giving me this information," Dean told her. Beth waved his gratitude away like it was nothing.

"Its okay I wanted to help," Beth told him. "Could I help in any other way?"

"Well I don't really want you on the actual hunt since it'll be very dangerous…"

"I know that, but this demon took my family and will probably take more families if it's not stopped. Besides…I should be dead."

"What?" 

"The demon pointed the gun at my forehead. It was planning to kill me yet it didn't. I should be dead right now. It could be planning to kill me right now, because I doubt it's just going to let me go for no reason," Beth pointed out. Dean could see what she meant. Demons usually didn't let people live unless they felt like torturing them at a later date or unless they had plans for them.

Their meals came a few minutes later so they focused on their food not wanting to break the silence first. Neither of them talked to each other until they got back into the Impala and Beth suggested she could be bait for the demon. Dean shot down the idea right away not wanting to let the risk of her possibly getting killed increase. She pointed out that the demon would probably be after her anyways so they might as well use her. Reluctantly he had to agree with her even if he didn't like it, and they began planning their next move. Dean made sure everything was concrete while Beth made suggestions for back up plans in case it didn't go according to plan. By the time noon hit they were completely prepared.

Beth walked down the street two days later gong over her plans for the next day. She was planning on making a homemade apple pie and giving some to Dean. After a few blocks Beth felt that someone was following her. Turning her head slightly she saw a guy who looked to be in his early twenties following her. Leaning forward she began to sprint away going through the back alleys and side paths to throw them off. The guy tackled her from behind and sent them both tumbling. He landed on her back but flipped her around so she was facing him. "Get off of me," Beth demanded.

"Shut up," the man told her using his weight to hold her down better. Beth struggled against him until he was only over her hips. Using the heels of her feet she hooked them around the man's shoulders and pulled him back, mostly do to his shock. Quickly Beth scrambled up and began running with the man trailing right behind her. Smiling Beth saw Dean out of the corner of her eye.

Not long after Beth paused the man ran right into the trap that had been set up. He passed over it and almost seemed confused when he couldn't move. "Gotcha demon scum," Dean said happily. He turned to face Beth with concern written clearly across his face. "You doing alright Beth?"

"Fine. Just a few bruises here and there," she replied.

"Nothing to serious?"

"Nope."

The demon growled at the exchange between Dean and Beth. He had been so sure that he could get her, not knowing she had a Hunter with her. "Let me go," the demon demanded. This was not how he had planned it would go. Beth had seemed like an easy enough prey with a bit of guts he had to admit but he thought that would make it more fun.

"Why should I?" Dean snorted. "If I let you go you would just cause even more trouble." The demon looked at Beth and tried to appear remorseful.

"Let me out of the trap and I can give you back your family," it told her.

"So you can give me back my family in perfect health, no strings attached, they'll be exactly as they were? And you wouldn't double cross me, or allow them to die to soon?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow. Dean looked at her hoping she wasn't about to do what the demon said while the demon readily agreed with her. "Bullshit. You're lying. I _know_ you can't do that." Dean looked relieved but realized he should have known Beth would say that.

"Well then let's exorcise this bitch," Dean announced before reading the Latin exorcism not faltering as the demon screamed and cursed. Beth watched as the demon pleaded and screamed some more before black smoke erupted and disappeared. They both stood there and watched as the body of the possessed man seemed to adjust to the changes. It surprised them that the guy was alive at all. Dean still helped the guy answer a few questions and led him away. It had been a good day and Beth was glad their plan had worked and now the demon was exorcised. Giving a short wave to Dean, Beth went home.

It was ten in the morning as Beth ran to Dean's motel room. He was staying at Sunny Acres, which was ancient and needed work done, but not for long. Dean was planning to leave that day _'if he hasn't left already,'_ Beth reminded herself. Seeing the Impala parked in the parking lot comforted her. Knocking on room 108 Beth held her breath. After Dean had exorcised the demon he had told her where he was staying in case she wanted to say goodbye in person. She knocked on the door a few more times before Dean answered, "What?" He blinked when he noticed it was her. "Oh, Beth. Nice to see ya I was just about to leave…"

"I know I just wanted to give you something before you left," Beth replied.

"What?" he asked until Beth held up a container. Inside was a freshly made, homemade apple pie crust and all. Delicately Dean took the gift.

"I made it all by myself early this morning."

"Apple pie is my favorite! Thanks!" Dean exclaimed wide eyed.

"Your welcome…It was also my brother Kenneth's. Today he would have been turning sixteen years old…I had planned to make one anyways in honor of his memory so I though I might as well give it to you," Beth told him shrugging.

"I'm sure it tastes great," Dean told her.

"Thank you."

"Well…I have to go soon there's a case in Idaho I need to check out….but you be careful and call any time you want."

"Don't worry I will." Beth gave Dean a brief hug before leaving. Dean watcher her go somewhat sadly. He had already grown close to her in the short time he knew her. She reminded him of his family and her personality made him laugh.

"Goodbye," he whispered hoping he would see her again.

**TBC!**

**I hope you like it so far…Please leave a review so I know what to improve! Oh and for future references there will be no Dean/OC I'm not doing that. Next chapter should be up soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

**Warnings: swearing**

Beth was bored with her new routine. School was the same as ever with her getting mostly Bs with the occasional A or C. No one really talked to her which slightly surprised her because she was sure that the school councilor was going to talk to her. That didn't bother her so much it just surprised her. Most of the students at first had pitied her and were sympathetic but by now they just ignored her completely. She was at most acquaintances with a few people and had no close friends she could connect with.

Her home life was another story. At first her new parents were kind and supportive but after awhile they just didn't bother. It became clear that they just wanted the child support check and didn't actually care about her. Mark and Lynn Brenton had two other kids, one that was older than Beth and one that was younger. The older one was Jasmine who was 16 with black hair and blue eyes while the younger one Jake was nine with black hair and green eyes. Neither Jasmine nor Jake liked Beth and made it known everyday as they tormented her. Beth didn't' care though because they weren't her real family and never would be. It was times like this when she missed Dean.

She had met him in September ant it was already November with three to four calls between them. Beth thought of Dean as another older brother while he considered her something close to a sister. He told her a bit about his family and how he was doing or small things but he would always tease her. In exchange Beth would tell him how she was doing or at the very least the basics of how she was. She didn't want to worry him by telling him all the bad things that had happened.

Once she had secluded herself in her room Beth began practicing Tai-Kwon-Doe and the various forms. Martial arts had always interested her so she practiced when she could. Her brothers used to encourage her and wrestle with her but now she practiced it by herself. She only stopped when her cell phone rang distracting her. It was one of the few things the Brenton's had actually gotten her. "Hello," Beth answered.

"How's it going Beth?" was Dean's cheery response.

"Oh you know same old same old," Beth told him. "I was just going through some Tai-Kwon-Doe techniques by myself in my room."

"Any trouble with anything?"

"Nope," Beth replied briefly counting all the problems she had mentally. There was no way she was going to tell Dean them though. He had enough worries and she didn't want to add her own to them. "So what brought on this sudden call? It's mid-November and Thanksgiving is next week so I doubt it's to say Happy Thanksgiving. You also hardly ever call on any days but Saturday."

"Your suspicious wound me," Dean told her causing Beth to snort.

"_Right_. Sure they do, but seriously is there a reason why you're calling? I appreciate it and all don't get me wrong but I really would like to know…"

"I was thinking about coming into town for awhile," Dean told her. "I figured you might be able to help me get my brother out of this funk…"

"You mean Sam?" Beth inquired. She had heard Dean mention his brother Sam a few times in the past. According to him Sam was a Stanford College student that Dean hadn't talked to in four years. He had even gone into a physical description of Sam. From what she could tell they had been really close before Sam decided to go to college.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'll tell you more details when we get there and I also found a couple hunts that I could do so he thinks nothing of it."

"Okay, what day do you plan on being here?"

"A few hours?"

"Where are you?" Beth asked wide eyed.

"I'm at a gas station that's a couple miles away. Sam's in the store getting us some snacks for the trip there," Dean replied.

"Well call me when you get into town and tell me where you are so I can come visit," Beth ordered seriously. That caused Dean to chuckle as he pictured Beth glaring at him pouting.

"Will do! Anyways I got to go!"

"See you later," Beth told him before flipping her phone closed. Happily Beth went to the kitchen and searched the cupboards. All she could find was a bag of chocolate chips so she decided to make some cookies with it. It didn't take her long to gather and stir all of the ingredients and stir all of them into cookie dough. She then took out a miniature ice cream scooper and began rolling the balls before placing them on two separate trays. Ever since she was eight she had been allowed to bake by herself so she had experience in the kitchen. Her family would ask her to make chocolate chip cookies all the time and they would all be gone within a day. A fond smile passed her lips as she thought about all the times she yelled at her brothers for taking all of the cookies and her mom on rare occasion. Jasmine came into the kitchen and ruined her fond memories though.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked glaring at Beth slightly. She was immature in Beth's opinion but she wasn't going to say that because then Jasmine would tell on her. Usually Beth tried to ignore her so she wouldn't have to meet her.

"I decided to make some cookies..." Beth replied. She knew Jasmine was going to give her a hard time by the way Jasmine looked at her. It seemed like one of Jasmine's sole goal in life was to annoy her.

"You shouldn't be in the kitchen without mom's permission. Besides why the hell would you need to make cookies?" Jasmine asked.

"A friend of mine is coming into town later today so I decided to make some..."

"You didn't think to make any for the rest of us? We are the reason you're not in some orphanage or anything after all. God show some respect!" Beth rolled her while Jasmine ranted about her being an ungrateful little girl. "Then again your cookies probably taste like crap anyways since you made them." Once Jasmine was done ranting the timer went off for the first batch of cookies. Seeing that Beth was ignoring her Jasmine huffed and stomped away. The cookies took about thirty-five minutes to bake in total and there were seventy-six cookies when she was done. Getting out one of the plastic containers Beth began placing the cookies in one at a time and for each row she put down some wax paper so they wouldn't stick to each other. Now all she had to do was wait for Dean's call.

"So why are we going to Texas?" Sam asked again. "What is it we are hunting?"

"Well there's a poltergeist in Austin, I believe a vengeful ghost in Round Rock, and another one in George town. I thought we could hole up in Cedar Park and take care of all of them," Dean replied.

"You have three hunts lined up already?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Two hunts and a one possible one."

"Right. So done any research on them?"

"That's where you come in geek boy. I only have where I plan to stay or at least the town down."\

"I'm not a geek boy, jerk."

"If you say so, bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's behavior. He analyzed the situation and could only come to one conclusion. "You're hiding something from me." Dean whipped his head to look at him and was about to speak when Sam cut him off. "I saw you on the phone at the last gas station. Who ever was on the other line you are fond of. Also instead of going to Arizona like was what we had originally planned you changed courses and we are now headed to Texas. So, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Dean told him. Sam let it go after that since he could tell that Dean wasn't about to say anything no matter how much he begged. He was still curious but he decided to let it go for now.

"I'm here if you want to tell me."

"Don't worry so much. You'll know what it is soon enough."

Beth was currently fuming as she skulked up the stairs. Lynn had scolded her for not sharing with Jasmine and told her to give up the cookies. Of course Beth refused so now she was grounded from the computer, video games, and going out. She didn't care about that so much though. What got to her was that Lynn didn't listen to her side at all before doing so believing everything Jasmine had said. When her phone rang Beth immediately answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Beth! Told you I would call when we got here. Sammy and I are staying at Moe's Motel on Euclid Street room number seven. Just thought you'd want to know in case you wanted to drop by," was the response she got from Dean.

"Awesome! I'll head over there in a few minutes, okay?"

"See you then."

"Later," Beth said before hanging up the phone. Screw being grounded she was heading out.

Sam was slightly surprised that after forty minutes in town someone was knocking on the door. Usually no one but the maids would come by and they usually came by in the mornings. He didn't want to open the door but the person kept knocking and wouldn't stop despite him ignoring them. Curiosity got the better of him as he opened up the door finally. On the other side was a preteen holding a container of something. "Can I help you?" Sam inquired confused. The girl looked him up and down before smiling.

"You must be Sam," she stated.

"And you are?" Sam asked a little freaked out that she knew his name. Usually when a stranger knew your name it wasn't good. He was about to shut the door on her when Dean walked out of the bathroom.

"Beth!" Dean exclaimed happily. "Glad you could come! This is Sammy as I'm sure you already know."

"He's exactly as you described him. From the floppy brown hair to the puppy dog eyes."

"What is going on here?" Sam asked utterly confused.

"Oh. Right. Sam this is Bethany Ann Turner although she prefers to be called Beth. I met her a few months ago before I went to get you. You see I was here on a case..." Dean trailed off unsure if Beth was okay with him telling the rest.

"...When my mom was possessed by a demon and killed my brothers then herself. Dean let me help with the case," Beth finished.

"Only because the demon was _after_ you! I wouldn't have allowed it otherwise."

"I know and I took advantage of that fact."

Sam for the first time since rejoining his brother felt out of place. He could get back into hunting relatively easy since he grew up with it, but to meet someone Dean knew while Saw was away was different. It wasn't jealousy he felt but a slight bit of envy that Beth had known Dean while he was gone. Even if the circumstances in which they met were unideal. It was his own fault he admitted for not calling Dean while he was away. He broke out of his chain of thoughts when Beth spoke.

"So I made you two homemade chocolate chip cookies," she told them holding up the container. Dean let out a whoop of joy.

"Great! I can't wait to try them! If they're as good as the apple pie you made..."

"They should be," Beth told him laughing. She hadn't baked in awhile and it made her feel good to know he enjoyed it. Picking up a cookie Dean shoved it in his mouth and moaned at the taste. Sam heard him mutter 'so good' before diving in for more. A bit of pain went through him as he thought about how Jess had made him cookies before she died. Beth seemed to pick up on this as she looked at Sam. He hadn't said anything or even given a hint of what he was thinking so it surprised him that she was looking at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know that this would be a bad idea..." Beth told him.

"It's fine. You couldn't have known," he assured her. Picking up a cookie he tried one for himself. "They are good..."

"Thanks I'm glad you like them," Beth said smiling. For some reason Sam felt more at ease with Beth around. "As soon as Dean called and said you guys were heading into town I began baking."

"So you were the person he was on the phone with," Sam commented making the connections.

"Yup! I was so glad he could come and visit to," Beth said laughing a bit. Dean was pleased with how well this was going. He had decided to kill two birds with one stone and come visit Beth while also helping his brother heal. It was a win-win situation in his opinion and he was happy he had thought of it.

"I have to go pick up a few things and get some grub. Are you two going to be okay if I leave you here?" Dean asked glancing at the door.

"We'll be find Dean. Now go get whatever it is you need, we'll be here when you get back," Beth told him. Dean put up his hands in mock surrender laughing. He left the motel not long after that but not before looking at Sam and Beth to make sure they'd be fine. "He is such a mother hen."

"No kidding. I had to grow up with him like this all the time," Sam told her.

"You poor soul," Beth joked. Sam chuckled and realized that her sarcasm and wit was a bit like his when he was younger. He suddenly realized part of why Dean must like Beth, although he knew that wasn't the only reason. It was nice talking with her though.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...who do you live with since your mom is dead?" Sam inquired curiously.

"It's okay," Beth told him. "I live with Lynn and Mark Brenton and their kids Jasmine and Jake. It's not bad but it certainly isn't home. They could never replace or come close to being accepted as my family."

"Sorry," Sam said wincing. "If this brought up hard feelings or sad memories...but if you want to talk I'll listen."

"Thank you. I just sometimes really miss my family..."

"What were they like?"

"Well I lived with my mom and two brothers in a three bedroom house. I would make sure to hug them every day and say 'I love you'..."Beth trailed off.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you never know when you'll see them again," Beth stated. "I had no illusions that my family couldn't be hurt. A car could hit them, someone could shoot them, they could just get some disease. I knew that people could harm them or me. My brothers both prepared me for the world in their own weird way by telling me these things among other things. Joseph, the oldest, was nineteen and taught me how to fight, predict opponents movements, how to throw a knife, best strangle holds...Basically he taught me how to protect myself with self defense. Kenneth, who would have now been sixteen, would wrestle with me, taught me how to swing or stab someone with a knife, and a bit of common sense. We weren't particularly close to each other and would tease each other mercilessly, we didn't hang out much, or talk...but if someone messed with one of us the other two would be up in arms. It was how we were."

"Sounds nice," Sam commented. "Well, besides the whole teaching you to fight. As practical as that is they should have waited a few more years or something. You could have gotten hurt especially since I'm sure they're bigger than you."

"It was nice and I liked learning how to fight," Beth told him."My family was a tad weird. My brothers and I would have chestnut wars, Joseph one one vacation put his nipple to the window at a passing car, Kenneth well it was more of his attitude than actions..."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad I believe lives in Michigan at Holton Lake, but I'm not completely sure. We were never close since he didn't pay attention to us kids and was hardly ever there..." Sam knew how that felt since their dad, John, was hardly ever there also. "Anyways my parents got divorced and I haven't talked to my dad since around June. Since he hasn't contacted the judge down her and probably won't then if the Brenton's want they can permanently adopt me."

"You haven't said a word about your mom," Sam noticed. "Did you not get along or something."

"No, we got along very well I just thought I might as well save the best for last," Beth told him. "My mom and I were very close and we would tell each other everything and anything. She was an amazing mom...a tad forgetful with the small things like picking up groceries, and times but otherwise she was awesome. Every Sunday morning I'd cuddle up to her left arm and we'd talk and just relax before waking up and making breakfast. A few years ago she got hit by a car and was permanently disabled. She was unable to lift her right arm up past a certain height or with a certain amount of weight. Mom was constantly in pain and needed to take medicine every day. When the demon raised the gun and pointed it at my forehead I knew that it wasn't mom. After some banter the demon made mom kill herself."

"You mean you were there when the demon was?"

"Yes, and like I mentioned I saw my mom die," Beth told him. "Luckily I didn't see my brothers killed by the demon possessing mom."

"That must have been hard...Again I'm sorry for bringing it up," Sam apologized.

"I was the one who decided to tell you about it you didn't know and most likely wouldn't have otherwise," Beth explained. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You my good sir are radiating depression in ridiculous amounts. What's got you so down? You don''t have to tell me...but if you want I'll listen," Beth told him. It was unusual for Sam to want to open up to a person so quickly yet he felt he could trust her. He had wanted to talk a little more to Dean about it but Dean wasn't a "chick flick" as he called it kind of person and he didn't want to burden Dean.

"Recently my girlfriend Jessica Moore died in a fire..." Sam began. "It was a Friday when Dean had come to ask for my help in looking for our dad, which ended up being a bust. It was Sunday night when we got back and I arrived at the apartment sometime after dark. I...at first I thought everything was okay because I saw the cookies she made and heard the shower going..." Sam noticed Beth was listening attentively like he was the only person in the world which allowed him to continue. "I laid on the bed waiting for her to finish her shower when I felt two drops hit my face. When I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling...I saw her stomach cut wide open and saw the look on her face as the ceiling burst into flames. I...I couldn't save her...I wanted to _so_ much...but I couldn't do anything..." Beth got up, went over to Sam, and gave him a hug.

"It's okay," Beth said in a soothing voice. "What could you have done to save her?"

"I could have got her down somehow! Told her she was in trouble! Something!" Sam said his inner turmoil surfacing.

"How? You would have died with her if you had tried to get her down yourself or gotten badly burned, and how could you tell her she was in trouble?"

"Because...I just knew...I had dreams about it, and I should have known my past would catch up with me eventually."

"Did you honestly know that the dream was going to happen? Are you one hundred percent sure you could have done something? Because from what you've told me there is nothing you could have done."

"I could have-"

"Okay, shut up and listen. You _couldn't_ have known it was going to happen and there was _nothing_ else you could have done to prevent any of this from happening."

Sam honestly felt slightly better after talking to Beth about what happened. He still felt extremely guilty, thought it was his fault, and was still depressed but he was slightly better. It wasn't something he had expected to happen but he was grateful that it did. As he let a few tears escape Beth comforted him like she had done it for years or something. They sat in companionable silence until they heard the roar of the Impala in the parking lot. Dean came into the room not long after with some Chinese take-out. "Hey, what's with this gloomy atmosphere? I bring food! Enough to feed all three of us," Dean said when he walked in. Beth laughed and grabbed one of the containers from Dean's hands. Sam grabbed his and they sat at the small table in the motel and ate dinner, while making jokes as they happily ate their meal.

It was around eight when Beth left the motel and made it back to the Brenton's house. As soon as she reached the house she knew that she would be in trouble. Opening the front door she found Jasmine smirking at her with her arms crossed. "You are in so much trouble," Jasmine told her. "Mom and dad can't wait to talk to you about your behavior." Beth walked right past her ignoring Jasmine as she went to her room. Mark was sitting on her bed and Lynn was right next to him, both wearing stern faces. Beth knew it was going to get ugly as soon as Mark asked where she had gone. Normally that was a good question to ask your child but Beth could tell it was wrong when they said it.

"I went to a friend's house to deliver the cookies I had made earlier and I ate dinner with them," Beth replied.\

"Lynn grounded you earlier telling you that you weren't allowed to go to out without permission young lady," Mark told her sternly. "We thought that you would listen to what we said so we were lenient. You will now do more chores, and you are grounded for two more weeks in addition the the week you had."

"Whatever," Beth said shrugging. It didn't bother her since she could just find something else to do. She wasn't even using an attitude she was just being slightly dismissive.

"Do not take that tone with me," Mark told her angrily.

"First of all I was not taking a tone," Beth calmly stated. "Secondly, Mark, you are not my father nor will I ever see you as a father figure. As soon as I'm able to leave this house I will." She was being honest with them. Beth didn't like it there and only planned to stay as long as necessary.

"How dare you say that! You should be grateful we are taking care of you!" Lynn exclaimed appalled. Both Mark and Lynn were angry with how Beth was acting. She was just looking at them calmly as they told her off not seeming to care what they were saying to her. That wasn't acceptable to them.

"It's the simple truth," Beth stated. "No one in this family likes me, cares about me, or knows me at all. Hell the only reason you're taking care of me is for the support money the state gives you until I'm officially adopted. You make me do my own laundry, and sometimes my own dinner."

"That's not true!" they protested. Beth leveled a stare at them.

"Don't lie to me about that I'm pretty sure I would know better than you about how I'm treated. Also I can easily tell when your lying so don't even bother."

"I think you should go talk to someone about these issues you seem to have with us," Lynn told her.

"You mean I should see some therapist?" Beth asked looking surprised.

"Yes," Lynn told her looking superior.

"Wow aren't you a piece of work," Beth said rolling her eyes. "You think I need a therapist now? Shouldn't you have done that when I first got here? I mean I had lost my entire family and saw my mom kill herself before my eyes and you don't get me one then but your saying I should see one now? I don't need one and I'm not saying I did but you seriously have screwed up priorities."

"I told you not to take that tone," Mark warned her. Beth just rolled her eyes at them. "Now go to bed we'll talk more later." It was only nine o'clock. She still complied because she was tired and didn't want to get in even more trouble. It was surprisingly easy for her to get to sleep however as per usual she had trouble staying asleep since she kept waking up in the middle of the night. For awhile now she hadn't been able to sleep for a full night and it wasn't even because she was having nightmares. She didn't tell anyone about it since she could still function without all the sleep and wondered if she was part insomniac.

Morning came quicker than she would have liked as she rolled over and checked her alarm clock. The only thing good about it was that it was a Saturday and she didn't have to go to school. Slowly Beth got dressed in a pair of tight dark jeans and a black mock turtleneck that didn't have sleeves. It was one of her favorite necklaces along with the skull necklace her mom had bought her. When she headed down stairs she found Lynn waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Lynn handed her a business card and told her she would be seeing Dr. Langford at two that very afternoon. It surprised Beth that they could get an appointment for her so quickly but apparently Dr. Langford was new to the area and hadn't gotten many patients yet. Beth could pretty much guess how the meeting would go and was not looking forward to it at all. Try as she might Beth couldn't get out of the appointment so she decided to just shrug it off and try not to get to annoyed.

When it was time to go to the appointment Beth just walked to the car and closed her eyes so she could at least rest some more before going there. It was a short drive so she knew she wouldn't fall asleep. She was able to get in a few daydreams about dragons, and pirates though which improved her mood. Ever since she was little she had strange dreams and her daydreams were not much better. The car stopped awhile later pulling her from her daydream and making her come back to reality. All she could think about as she walked into the building was how boring it was and how overly cheery the waiting room looked. The walls were painted a mello yellow with baby blue accents. It looked like a child's room in her opinion. Unlike most of the people in the room Beth didn't bother with the magazines and instead stared at all the people there. A few people became uncomfortable with her gaze and scooted away form her. Finally the receptionist eventually called, "Bethany Brenton."

"Legally speaking my name is Bethany Turner," Beth replied as she walked over.

"I'll make a note of it for next time them," the lady said falsely smiling.

"I highly doubt there will be a next time," Beth bluntly stated.

"Dr. Langford is ready to see you now. Just go through the door and it'll be the second room on the right," the receptionist said not replying. It was clear she had heard that before and didn't believe it at all.

Dr. Langford was a man in his early thirties that always seemed to be smiling. He had brunet hair that was parted slightly and combed to the side and dark brown eyes. Beth just gave him one of her bored looks as she sat on the chair that was across from him. She really didn't want to be there since she knew that she was fine. Of course she didn't have a choice in the matter so she figured she might as well cooperate and let it be over as soon as possible. "Hello Bethany, do you know why you're here?" he asked her.

"It's kind of obvious as to why I'm here. Lynn and Mark Brenton thought I should be here," Beth answered.

"Do you know why they thought it was best that you should come?" he asked politely.

"Because I called them out for only wanting me for money, and I said to them that I would never see them as parental figures."

"Why would you do this?"

"It's the truth. I _know_ they don't really care and I will _never_ see them as parental figures. They are okay I guess but not my kind of people at all."

"What do you mean by they aren't your kind of people?"

"When I talk they don't listen and believe that they are right. I'm used to my mom who would listen to what I had to say. My opinion also doesn't matter when it comes to family matters and they don't respect me. I may be a child in most people's eyes but that doesn't mean I am lying or that I am not worth listening to at all."

"According to this file you recently went through some losses," Dr Langford said changing the subject. Already he could see that Beth was a troubled child and would probably need weekly visits to sort out all of her issues. He figured that the death of her family which was mentioned in the file might be causing her to repel the Brenton's good will and see them as horrible people.

"Yes, I lost my mother and both of my brothers," Beth told him calmly. 

"How are you holding up?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine. I miss them a lot and think about them constantly but I'm okay."

"Is there any other problems you would wish to discuss with me?"

"Does it matter?" Beth questioned raising an eyebrow. "you already have your opinion of me and are probably planning more visits already. If you think I need to come I might as well wait until later to tell you everything. Even though I've said I'm fine..."

"What makes you so sure that I have more appointments planned?"

"I can read people very well," Beth told him. "A lot of people are disturbed by my accurate description of their actions and reasons for them. Some people think I'm creepy or psychic."

"What gives you the idea you are fine?" Dr. Langford asked changing the subject again a little uncomfortably. He wasn't used to patients being so blunt with him yet he was sure what he wrote about Beth was correct.

"I am honest with myself and know how I feel, how I react, what I like, and what I dislike. The deaths of my family depressed me but I"m slowly moving on because I know that's what they would want and that I can't be depressed forever. Even though I am alone a lot I know a few people who do care about me which helps. Also I have done nothing to harm myself or other people. Therefor I am fine."

"You say you are alone but are you really?"

"Well yeah. I have friends but they know my name, face, and little else about me. I have some reclusive habits and hardly go out to hang out with people. Besides school I'm hardly ever in contact with anyone. The Brenton's aren't good company with the kids hating me and the adults not caring. So yes I'm alone."

"Is there a reason for these reclusive habits?"

"I don't trust anyone and can't stand being around most people, or around people for very long in general." Dr. Langford took some notes about the trust issues and planned to look into the cause for it.

"Bethany you say you are fine but you are telling me you are alone, were depressed, and have trust issues. That doesn't seem like you are fine at all. I think you should come twice a week for more extensive appointments."

"See? I knew you would say that. Didn't I tell you earlier that you were planning for me to come more often? Besides I _am_ fine. I know I have trust issues and all that and I'm working on it myself. I don't need your help."

"I see...I'll be talking to you mom-"

"My mom is dead. You mean that you'll talk to Lynn."

"Right. I'll talk to Lynn about what we should do."

"And once again my opinion doesn't matter at all in this. Bye doc I'm never going to see you in this office again," Beth stated confidently as she strolled out of the room.

"Have a good day Bethany," Dr. Langford told her certain that he would be seeing her next week for her first official appointment. Beth didn't bother to respond as she went past the receptionist and waiting room and outside. Lynn wasn't there to pick her up so she decided to head to the motel that Dean and Sam were staying at to visit. After the short session of therapy she really needed to relax and figured Dean would be her best bet in relaxing. She hoped he was at the motel. It was a short walk and she immediately knocked on the door when she got there. Patiently she waited for someone to answer. It took a few minutes but Dean came to the door.

"Hey short stuff didn't expect you to be here," Dean said jokingly.

"Neither did I until a few minutes ago," Beth responded. "So, can I come in or do I have to stand out here in the freezing cold?"

"It's sixty-seven degrees out."

"Yeah I know but it's November. It doesn't get much colder than this."

"True enough."

Sam who was on the laptop looking up information gave Beth a short wave but didn't look up from his work. He wanted to greet her but with all the hunts Dean had planned made for a lot of research and Dean wasn't helping. Beth didn't mind though since she knew what he was doing. Before she had met Sam Dean had told her how he was his "geek boy" and "dictionary for all things weird". Dean reached into the mini fridge and got Beth an orange pop. She knew he thought she'd come over eventually since it was her favorite drink. "So what brings you to our humble home?" Dean asked smiling brightly. Beth stalled answering by taking a sip of her drink.

"Just had a really crappy week and needed to relax," she eventually replied.

"What happened?" Dean asked this time his concern was evident.

"Nothing major..." Beth replied. By now the conversation had really caught Sam's attention and he was worried also. He hadn't known her long but he could tell she was a nice girl. It was comfortable when she was around which was unusual and he wanted to know what was wrong. "I don't know where to begin anyways."

"The beginning?" Dean offered.

"How about you start with how the week started," Sam told her.

"Well it was normal enough," Beth began. "Jasmine and Jake made staying with the Brenton's hell as they annoyed the hell out of me, Mark and Lynn only want me for the money the state provides...That was only the start of the week. When Dean called and said you guys were calling I made cookies and Jasmine threw a hissy fit and got me grounded before I could say anything to defend myself, and finally I had to go see a therapist because I don't see Mark and Lynn as parental figures and argued with them." Beth was eerily calm after telling them all that. Dean and Sam were very concerned by this point. They hadn't known any of this had happened and wanted to know more.

"That sounds like one shitty week," Dean remarked whistling. He was trying to be casual and hoped it would help Beth a bit. She gave him a grateful smile for his efforts.

"If you're grounded...why are you here?" Sam asked. He really wanted to know that and hoped she didn't get in trouble because of them.

"Because I don't care if I get into any more trouble," Beth replied. "They grounded me before asking my side and I just don't care anymore."

"So what else is wrong with the Brenton's?" Dean asked.

"What isn't? They couldn't give a shit about me or my opinions, I have to make my own meals most of the time because they don't make enough food for me, their kids think they're better than me for some reason, and they are just plain annoying," Beth told them. "I _hate_ it there but I'll live."

"I wish we could help..." Sam said sincerely. He really wanted to since she seemed so miserable there. Dean looked thoughtful until he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Maybe we can!" Dean exclaimed.

"What?" Beth and Sam asked in union. They were confused and didn't see how Dean could help her.

"We could adopt Beth," Dean stated proudly.

"Dean we travel around a lot and deal with creatures most people don't even know about. I don't think this is a good idea," Sam told him. "Besides can we really take her away from her hometown? Her friends? And how would we convince someone to let us adopt her? There are conditions we have to meet or they won't let us. Have you really thought this through?"

"This isn't my hometown," Beth interjected. "And I doubt I'll be missed all that much. If I am well they won't think about it for too long since it's middle school."

"See? Even Beth's agreeing with my idea!" Dean told Sam happily.

"You still need to get the adoption papers and meet the qualifications in order to officially adopt Beth so don't get to excited," Sam said. It's not that he didn't want Beth to come with them but he didn't want to make a rash decision or possibly ruin her future.

"Wow, you know a lot about this," Dean commented staring at his brother.

"I read into it for a school project a few years ago," Sam said sheepishly.

"So where would I go to get the papers to adopt Beth?" Dean asked. Beth sort of just sat back and wondered if this was really happening. When she had come she hadn't expected her visit to turn out like this.

"The court house. You being the future guardian would have to sing it along with the people who are taking care of Beth, and a lawyer should be present before presenting it to the judge. Once the judge has it he'll decide if you are a fit guardian or not."

"Well might as well get the papers now and start the adoption process," Dean commented. Sam didn't know what to say before Dean was out the door. Again he didn't mind the though of adopting Beth but he wanted to cover all the bases. When he was Beth's age he had already started to plan what he wanted to do in the future. Sam had grown to hate hunting with their family as his dad told him what to do and he didn't' want to drag an innocent girl into it. Even if Beth had helped get rid of a demon she was still young.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You and Dan are currently the only two people in this world that I trust at least somewhat. I dislike my life here and think living like you and Dean wouldn't be so bad," Beth replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure."

They began talking about what was going on in Beth's life since Sam was interested in knowing what could possibly be his future niece's likes. Dean seemed to have taken her under his wing so he was sure that Dean would do anything to adopt her. Besides talking about her they drifted onto more random subjects since it was taking Dean so long to get back and they were waiting for him. When Dean did get back he was looking very excited while holding up the papers. Beth was kind of shocked by this and didn't know what to do. She was extremely happy that he wanted to adopt her but she didn't' want to get her hopes up since the courts had most of the say in her adoption. Immediately Dean signed the places he needed to with Sam's help, and then Sam signed the papers for if anything was to happen to Dean he would take care of her. They asked when she wanted to go to the Brenton's house to get their signatures and she could only say 'immediately'. Beth was starting to get really excited about it when they headed toward the Brenton's house. Nothing could bring her mood down at the moment.

Jasmine was the one who answered the door when they knocked. She smirked at Beth and was about to taunt her when she noticed Sam and Dean who were standing right behind her. It was like a whole new girl stood before them as Jasmine began flirting with Dean. Beth wanted to gag but settled for rolling her eyes. With everything that she told Dean about Jasmine Beth knew she didn't stand a chance. Dean also didn't go for under aged girls who were barely legal. Beth eventually got tired with Jasmine's flirting and told her that she needed to talk to Mark and Lynn. Bringing Dean and Sam to meet Mark and Lynn had gone pretty much how she suspected it would. Mark had tried to ground her for staying out late and 'worrying them' and was about ready to spank her for her disobedience when Beth called them out on everything. She listed everything imaginable from them only wanting the money she brought them, to how little they knew about their own kids, and the affairs they were having on each other. She told them how Jasmine was no longer a virgin, how Jake was already dabbling in drugs, how Mark was seeing the woman two blocks over, and how Lynn was having sex with any guy she met. Everything she said was true and they didn't know how she knew or anything. Beth had shocked the room into silence before Mark and Lynn signed the papers.

It was agreed upon that Beth would start packing that minute and would stay with Sam and Dean. The Brenton's didn't want her near them after all the secrets she exposed in that short time. She hadn't meant to say them but she knew that if she didn't then they wouldn't have signed the papers. Jasmine glared at her partly jealous and partly angry for telling her parents her secret. Beth just shrugged it off and started to get her stuff together. At first she contemplated what she should take since she'd be pretty much living in the Impala and couldn't take everything. Personally she wasn't attached to much so she decided to only take what she must and maybe a few other things. She grabbed her array of tank tops one for every color and shade, all her jeans, seven t-shirts, her brother's hoodie which she had kept, and flannel shirts. Beth made sure to pack up all her underwear, and socks along with two pairs of sneakers, a rain coat, and a winter coat. Done packing clothing wise Beth had a separate bag that she put her notebooks, school supplies, and finally her photo album. Everything she wanted to take fit into three duffel bags. She shouldered two of them and carried the third in her arms as she headed toward Sam and Dean.

Dean took her bags when she got close to him and helped her carry them to the Impala. Beth didn't' look back or offer any parting words to the Brenton's as she left. She had nothing to say to them that hadn't already been said. Putting her bags in the trunk Dean looked at her and said, "welcome home Beth." Beth couldn't help but smile. She hadn't felt this good in months.

**TBC!**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Please R&R! Just a few notes though I do plan to have wincest eventually but it'll be subtle and not the main focus of the story. Also I plan to update on Fridays (hopefully)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own supernatural and never will ~pouts~ otherwise there would be some wincest and Castiel would show up more**

**Warnings: Swearing**

Beth yawned and slowly woke up to see both Dean and Sam still asleep. Looking at the clock she noticed it was just before six in the morning. Groaning softly she wondered if she should go back to sleep or just wake up. It was a habit she had from waking up for school very early to catch the bus. That and she thought she must be an insomniac because she always had trouble staying asleep throughout the whole night. Rolling over she made sure she hadn't disturbed Dean, who was a very light sleeper, before getting up. Since they were in a motel room and didn't want to get separate rooms so they could both protect her it was decided that Dean and Sam would switch sharing a bed with her. At first Sam had suggested Dean and him could share but that didn't work out since they both took up so much room that they were uncomfortable. Tonight it had been Dean's turn to share.

Getting up as quietly as possible Beth headed toward the motel's bathroom. She quickly did what she needed to do and then washed her hands with soap along with her face. When she came out Dean was awake and looking at her with concern. It was times like this when Beth wondered why he wanted to adopt her but the only answer she ever got was that 'he was attached' and that was it. That didn't' bother her since he truly did care about her like she was his own. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"Naw, I just woke up due to it being a habit. This is about the time I would wake up for school. Besides for years I haven't been able to sleep through the whole night. Don't worry about it it's normal for me," Beth assured him. He nodded his head and rolled back over.

"Try to get some more sleep," he told her.

"I will," she promised as she got into bed and laid down. It took her over half an hour before she was able to drift off to sleep.

Waking up again Beth looked at the clock to see it was nine in the morning. Sam was up and looking at his laptop for a new hunt. Dean was no where in sight so Beth figured he went out to get breakfast for all of them. It was generally Dean who went out while Sam stayed in. "Morning," Beth mumbled as she stifled a yawn. Sam looked up from his laptop.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Sam inquired.

"Oh, I slept fine," Beth assured him. She didn't think she needed to tell him about waking up earlier since it wasn't anything to worry about. There was a silence for a minute before Sam had to ask.

"Are you happy here? I mean it's Thanksgiving and we don't have any fancy meals planned...Did you have any plans for the future? You know like jobs you might want or anything?" Neither of them heard Dean stop just outside the motel door. He had just come back and wanted to hear what Beth had to say. Pressing his ear to the door he listened in as best as he could.

"I am as happy as I can be," Beth rep;lied. "I miss my mom and both of my brothers, no matter how annoying they were, but that's all. Nothing was really tying me to that town. It was just another place that I lived. Besides I really don't care what we do for Thanksgiving since my past Thanksgivings have always been either awkward or really horrible. Either we went to my dad's side of the family where they annoyed me, my grandma came over which meant we had to be extra polite, or we got injured. One year my brother Joseph cut of a slice of his thumb while cutting up the tomatoes," Beth told him.

"What about future plans?"

"Well I kind of thought about being a psychologist because I really like to help people with their problems but it wasn't a great passion of mine. Yes it was something I wanted to do but I wasn't as into it like most people would be. I only really chose it because people kept saying 'think of the future' and similar things. Also I've always been interested in mythology and the supernatural."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it fascinated me when I was younger I would dream of fairies, elves, phoenixes, and dragons. Then as I got older I started reading about vampires, werewolves, and ghosts. It was actually my family who got me to believe that these creatures existed. I used to swear my mom was an angel and that some of our neighbors were evil beings. I was actually glad when Dean confirmed my beliefs even though I would have liked it done during better circumstances..."

"I just wanted to be sure..."

"Because you're worried about me. I get that but you don't have to worry so much. I'm fine an like I said as happy as I can be. You and Dean are really great guys."

It was around that time that Dean walked in with the food. He pretended that he hadn't listened into their conversation as he held up the food like a trophy. "Morning Sam, Beth! Hope yo don't mind cinnamon rolls and bacon Beth. Sam I got you some eggs, sausage, and fruit, because your so girly like that." He was in a good mood after hearing Beth talk. Part of him had been worried about what she might want or if they were disappointing her in some way. To hear she was happy made him feel great. He didn't let it show to much but he noticed that Beth looked at him like she knew.

"That's okay I'll eat almost anything," Beth told him. "As long as it doesn't have nuts...I'm not allergic I just don't like them." Dean nodded and made a mental note for future references.

"So did you two children get along while I was gone?" Dean teased.

"Yes, _dad_," Beth retorted. Dean paused for a moment. He had wanted to be a dad to someone ever since he had raised Sam. The moment didn't last long as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Brat," he muttered.

Sam was the one to remind them that their breakfast was getting cold which stopped their teasing, even if it was reluctant. Dean ate his meal with gusto, scarfing it all down as fast as he could and making a mess, while Beth ate at a more controlled rate. After breakfast Dean decided it would be best to find a deserted area, preferably in or near the woods, so that he could begin teaching Beth all that he could about hunting. Seeing as how she would be traveling with them he wanted her to know how to protect herself against any danger there was. From human to supernatural. He agreed with Sam that she wouldn't go on the hunts with them, but she still needed to learn hot to take care of them and herself for emergencies. Dean figured that maybe in the future she could come with them if she wanted and they could all hunt together. "So what do you know that could help you in hunting?" dean asked her when they reached a clearing in the woods on the outskirts of town.

"Well I know the basics of shooting a rifle or pistol, using or throwing a dagger or knife, how to use a staff or metal pipe, and a bit about self defense. I'll need to work on accuracy, speed, and endurance though..." Beth informed him.

"At least we aren't starting from scratch, and I think Sam mentioned some of this..." dean trailed off as he thought back. Some of it did sound familiar but he wasn't sure if it was Sam that told him.

"He might have. I told him how my brothers both taught me how to fight," Beth replied. "I wasn't as specific in listing off what I knew though."

"Any reason as to why they taught you all this?"

"They wanted to make sure I'd be able to protect myself. Pretty much they had the same reasoning you did...in their own unorthodox ways."

"Well then, let's get started."

Dean first made Beth jog half a mile before giving her a small break. After about five minutes she had to run another half a mile. Dean made her do this routine until she had made three miles. By the end of the second she was panting heavily. She did her best not to complain despite her thighs burning. Normally she didn't run this much and knew it would take some getting used to, however she was willing to push herself. Joseph used to tell her the burning meant her muscles were strengthening already. Next she did some jumping jacks, push ups, and sit ups. She did pretty good and at the end Dean praised her. Even though she was tired he made her spar since she had to be ready to fight no matter how tired she was. He pointed out all the flaw in her form so she could correct it. By the end of the session Beth was extremely tired but rather happy.

Sam scolded Dean when they got back to the motel saying he had pushed Beth to hard. Beth was a little wobbly but she still defended Dean and his training methods. The subject was dropped since Beth wasn't complaining about the tough workout. They ate a late lunch of potato chips and pop from the nearest convenience store. Dean started laughing when Sam nearly spit out his drink from laughter because Beth kept chanting 'chug chug chug chug' over and over. They lazed around for a bit and then Dean announced they were digging up the bones for the case Sam had found that night. The research was already done, and it appeared to be a simple salt and burn so he figured they should get it done sooner. Sam looked at Beth to see if she was okay with that to find her writing something in a notebook. Beth suggested a small dinner before the hunt as a sort of thanksgiving meal. Dean said they could go to the diner that was just down the street.

None of them wanted to order turkey which made Beth want to chuckle because it would be her first Thanksgiving without it. The dinner was nice enough without it and the people there thought that one of them must have burned a turkey in the oven or something since they were there. Dean had blatantly flirted with the waitress who flirted back until Beth whined 'dad'. She backed off making Dean glare at Beth until she pointed to Sam. "He bribed me to do that I wasn't planning to," Beth responded. "I get a bag of cotton candy, and sour gummy worms, plus some orange pop for my trouble." He then directed his glare at Sam.

"What? It's a family meal you don't need to be flirting with the waitress," Sam said using his puppy dog eyes. "Besides what kind of an example are you setting with Beth."

"Bitch," Dean muttered crossing his arms.

"Jerk," Sam automatically replied. Turning to Beth he asked, "What are you thankful for?"

"Chocolate," Beth stated seriously. "It makes everything better."

"Seriously?"

"Naw, I'm thankful to be alive, that I got to meet you two, and chocolate," Beth stated. "How about you guys? What are you thankful for?"

"Family, the Impala, and pie," Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes because he expected that and was glad that Dean didn't mention sex.

"You guys," Sam eventually responded.

They had apple pie and pumpkin pie for dessert at Dean's insistence and enjoyed the rest of the evening. When it was dark enough Dean dropped Beth off at the motel telling her not to open any of the doors or windows for anyone and to salt everything. Beth agreed and did what he said before switching on the TV. She wasn't sure how long it would take them to take care of a ghost but she sent a small prayer for their safe return. There was no way she really believed in God despite her beliefs in the supernatural, but she figured that if she was wrong and there was a God that he might listen. Around one in the morning Sam and Dean stumbled in looking worn out and battered. "Are you guys alright?" Beth asked looking them both over for injuries.

"Nothing to bad," Dean told her brushing off her concern. "While I was trying to dig the grave the Casper popped up and noticed what we were doing. He knocked us both around a bit. Besides a few bruises we're fine."

"So you got him then?"

"He's gone."

"I'm glad you're both okay," Beth told him honestly.

"Thanks. Anyways I call first shower," Dean remarked changing the subject. He grabbed a pair of sleep wear and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"He doesn't like it when conversations get emotional does he? Or when other people are concerned about him."

"Dean has a 'no chick flick moments' policy and rarely if ever has heart to heart talks," Sam replied. It was how they were raised and grew up.

"That explains it."

Weeks went by in a similar fashion. They would move town to town, sign Beth up for the local school, train, hunt, and when it was over they would leave. Once they were done with a hunt thjey would move to the next town and repeat the process over again. Beth was slowly getting better in martial arts. She could take down someone that was bigger than her and knew some strategies in case she was cornered by more than one person or thing. Sam would try to keep everything as normal as possible for Beth who repeatedly told him she didn't need him to do that. It was appreciated but unnecessary. Dean pushed her with training but would praise her and use positive reinforcement, which Sam was thankful for since he never got that, and would give advice. When he wasn't doing that he was an overprotective mother hen who would fret at any injuries she got or if he heard of someone picking on her.

At one of the new schools she had gone to there was a group of misbehaving guys who had taken to annoying her whenever possible. Beth had bluntly told them to leave her alone and not to mess with her but none of them seemed to listen. Their leaded, a muscular guy with sadistic tendencies, had pulled a prank on her which tore the sleeve of her hoodie. Normally that wouldn't have bothered her but it was the hoodie that had previously been her brother Joseph's. It was brown with a red Mario mushroom on the back that said 'magic' and on the front it had the Nintendo logo. Glaring at the guy she punched him once in the solar plexus which winded him. Luckily for her no one reported it, however, he followed her back to the motel to get revenge only to face the ed of a shotgun and a pissed of Dean. The guy never messed with her again along with anyone else at that school.

Currently it was the day after Christmas and t hey were all lazing around the motel room. Dean and Sam had finished up a hunt with Sam getting a sprained wrist and some bruises while Dean had bruises and aches all over. It had become habit now for Beth to pray for their safety. She realize pretty quickly that they were trouble magnets. That didn't bother her as long as they came home relatively okay. "Hey Beth," Dean said contemplatively. "When is your birthday? We've been with you for about a month now and you haven't said anything about it at all."

"December twenty-seventh," Beth replied.

"Oh thanks...wait. Isn't that tomorrow?" Dean asked shocked. Beth shrugged her shoulders. Personally she hadn't cared about her upcoming birthday.

"Yes, so?" Beth responded.

"Well why didn't you tell us anything sooner? We could have got you something!"

"I didn't see the need to?" Beth said somewhat unsure. "I'm not much of a party person and never really cared much about my birthday after the age of eleven. Last year all I did was go to restaurant with my mom and that was it. That was more of a traditional thing though more than anything else."

"We still would have liked to know," Sam told her. "Even if you don't care much for your birthday we can still get you a small cake or something. It doesn't necessarily have to be a big thing if you don't want it to."

"You'll know now for next year?" Beth offered smiling. Dean laughed at her innocent tone remembering how Sam would do the same thing all the time. "At least I told you before it was my birthday. Sure by one day but I could have told you months later."

"Is there anything you want?" Sam asked. Beth shook her head no.

"Nothing in particular. I mean some candy canes, and a cappuccino in the morning would be really great," Beth told him.

"That's all?" Dean asked slightly surprised. He only really had Sam as an example for what kids would want and act for holidays. Beth was similar to Sam in not wanting to much but just something small to satisfy the need he felt to buy them something. It didn't seem right to him that she would only ask for that. Most girls her age wanted make-up or clothing, or some kind of girly thing. "You don't want any make-up? Some perfume? Clothes?"

"Make-up makes my face itch, while I'm not allergic it's annoying. Clothes well I have plenty and I hardly ever wear perfume," Beth told him. Checking out the clock she noticed how late it was and decided to get some sleep. "I should probably get to bed now anyways." Dean and Sam looked at the clock and agreed. It was nearing midnight and they didn't want her staying up to late. It was Dean's turn to share his bed again with her and as soon as she laid down he was tucking her in. He had started doing that a few weeks back and since Beth didn't complain he didn't stop. Beth was groggy and on the verge of falling asleep as she whispered, "Night dad."

Dean had to swallow in an attempt to moisten his throat since it had gone dry. Many emotions ran through him. Part of him wondered if she had mistaken him for her real dad but he highly doubted it with how she talked about him. He had always wanted someone to call him dad once Sam had left and he didn't have anyone to care for anymore. Dean didn't want to get his hopes up though, for all he knew it was just a fluke and she'd never call him that again. Sam tried to talk to him about his reaction but he brushed it away. It wasn't long before they both went to bed also.

"Morning dad," Beth greeted Dean the next morning. Luckily he wasn't drinking any coffee because he would have spit it out.

"Good morning..." Dean replied awkwardly. "Um..If you don't mind me asking...Why are you calling me dad? I don't mind or anything...I'm just curious."

"Because I see you as a father figure," Beth stated.

"What about your real father?"

"Biological father. I can't say real since I haven't spoken to him in months. Also, what about him? We were never close or anything and he hasn't even contacted me after mom and my brothers' deaths. I have very few fond memories with him. The guy was never home! On Monday's and Thursday's he had bowling but every other night he sat in a bar and hung out with his buddies way past the time I went to bed. At times I wondered if he cared since he was the one to divorce my mom saying he couldn't handle commitment after almost twenty years of marriage. He called me maybe every two weeks, and forgot important dates. If I was still with my mom she would have probably had to call him to remind him it's my birthday. So really, I see you as more my father than him," Beth ranted using vague hand gestures as she talked. Dean was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"Um...thanks I guess," he managed to say. He rubbed the back of his head slightly before deciding it was time to lighten the mood. "So what's that make Sam?"

"Sam is the mom of course," Beth replied mock serious.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed offended. Dean burst out laughing and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Oh, and why is that?" Dean asked between laughs.

"Because he's more emotional and touchy feely than you?" Beth said innocently. "That and his hair, girlish figure..." Dean was having a laughing fit while Sam looked very pissed off.

"You are not calling me mom. I don't care what else you use but you are not going to call me mom, mother, mommy or anything like that," Sam stated annoyed.

"Oh quit sulking," Dean told him.

"I am not-!"

"So would Aunt Samantha or Uncle Sammy work?" Beth inquired.

"What?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"Well I can't call you Uncle Sam," Beth replied. "That makes me think about all those join the army posters. You know where 'Uncle Sam' wants YOU to join the army. So that leaves Uncle Sammy since you insist you're a guy or Aunt Samantha since Dean says you're such a girl. Your choice," Beth explained. Sam groaned.

"Just Sam is fine," he told her.

"If you say so..." Beth responded. Dean gave her a high-five as she grinned from ear to ear.

"They grow up so fast," Dean said mock sniffling. Sam hit him upside the head and huffed in anger. Dean teased Sam some more before they all decided to go and get breakfast. Since it was officially Beth's birthday they let her choose where they would go eat. She ended up choosing a Denny's that was only two blocks away from the motel. They all got their usual meals despite the fact they told Beth she should try something different for her birthday. She told them she didn't want to and left it at that. It was nice and peaceful and everything Beth could have ever asked for. Part of her was sad that she wouldn't spend her birthday with her family ever again but she was starting to see a new family in Sam and Dean.

After breakfast they went to the Candy Shop because Dean told her they all needed some candy but she knew that the main reason they went was so he could get the candy canes she asked for. When she tried to protest Dean didn't listen, and Sam told her to get used to it that for holidays they would spoil her whether she wanted it or not. They ended up getting bag fulls of candy for the next trip but Beth knew they wouldn't even last that long. Dean also felt the need to buy her a stuffed wolf since he remembered that it was her favorite animal. Beth gave him a quick hug as thanks for all the things he did. She decided to name it Fenrir and wouldn't set it down even when they had lunch. "I take it you like the stuffed animal then?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Of course!" Beth replied pouting. "I've always liked them and probably always will. When I was younger, yes I know I'm still young, I had the top of my bed covered in stuffed animals. The few friends that came over said it was creepy since I made them all face the door. Also it's a _wolf_. How could I not like it?"

"What happened to the rest of your stuffed animals?" Sam asked conversationally.

"Had to give up more than half of them when we moved to Texas and after my family's death I gave up a lot more. They were just to many to carry everywhere I wanted. Then I left a few at the Brenton's since I didn't want to take up to much space in the Impala," Beth explained. Sam felt bad that Beth thought that and wondered where she got the idea from.

"You didn't have to do that," Sam told her.

"I'm kind of used to packing only what I need and little else from all the family trips we went on," Beth said shrugging. "During the summer we would go on family vacations around the United States. We'd take about a week or two and it was only my mom and two brothers. One year because Joseph was working we took my grandmother...before she passed away."

"Guess that helps since we're traveling all over," Dean commented.

"It does," Beth replied.

"So where all have you been?" Dean asked. "Well before traveling with us."

"I lived in Michigan, in two different towns. I've been to Illinois, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Tennessee, Kentucky, and Missouri. Other than that I've passed through Ohio, Indiana, Maryland, and West Virginia. Of course you found me in Texas..." Beth replied thoughtfully.

"That's a lot of states," Dean said letting out a small whistle.

"Must have been fun," Sam commented.

"Oh it was," Beth said smiling. "We would go to zoos and amusement parks, historical landmarks, weird places that were in the area...I enjoyed it very much."

"Why did you move to Texas in the first place?" Dean inquired.

"Well my mom wanted to go back to her home state and have us closer to her side of the family. She hadn't been able to really get us to meet her side of the family though. She had been in the middle of tracking them all down so we could visit. I doubt any of them knew I existed and most who might were strangers or those that contacted my mother through email every off chance," Beth told them shifting a bit.

"Are our questions bothering you?" Sam asked noticing the movement.

"Not really. I just usually never talk about it," Beth replied. "You have to ask me certain things otherwise I won't tell. Like my birthday. I probably wouldn't have said anything about it at all but you asked. It's not that I don't like people knowing or am uncomfortable with telling people I just never really talk about it."

"You will tell us if we bother you or do something wrong then, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, dad, I'll tell you," Beth said.

"Good, you better or else you're grounded or something," Dean said mock sternly but it was lost when he said the or something.

"So what's next?" Beth asked. "We had breakfast, got candy, Dean bought me a stuffed animal, and we had lunch. The motel room?"

"We should have dinner first," Sam suggested.

"Your choice," Dean said.

"Take out Chinese then," Beth decided. "I love Chinese food."

"Chinese it is then!" dean exclaimed happily.

Beth chuckled and followed Sam and Dean to the Impala. This had turned out to be a better birthday than what she had expected. She hadn't planned on telling them it was her birthday so she thought they'd do what they normally did between cases and just hang out looking for the next hunt. It had been a peaceful, relaxing day and way more that she had expected when she had told them. She thought maybe they would go and have dinner but not all this. Everything had been perfect though, from the moment she woke up until now. "Thanks dad," Beth whispered as she shut the Impala door behind her.

**TBC!**

**I hope you liked this! Please R&R! Happy Halloween folks have a Supernatural time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Probably never will**

**Warnings:swearing, violence (not much)**

"Dean," Sam called out as he looked up from his laptop. They had recently finished a poltergeist in Wisconsin and were now looking for their next hunt. Besides a few bruises none of them were fatally injured so they chalked it up as a good hunt. Beth was currently at school while Sam and Dean researched possible cases online and through the newspaper. "I think I found a possible case for us. According to the news report that I found online there have been four victims all supposedly killed by animals. The hearts of each of the victims are missing and the attacks match up with the lunar cycle so I'm positive we're looking for a werewolf..." He seemed hesitant when telling this to Dean.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked noticing Sam's reluctance.

"Nothing really...It's just that this hunt is in Michigan," Sam replied.

"Let me guess. You're worried about Beth and how she'll react?" Dean inquired. Sam nodded his head in agreement. "It'll be fin. She isn't some fragile little girl that cries at every little thing. I mean she's been honest with us and almost never complains even when she has the right to. Normally I would be worried too but I've see her face her family issues before. I don't think there will be any problems."

"Well...if you're sure..." Sam trailed off.

"I am."

"I'll prepare our stuff then and when you pick Beth up you can inform her that we'll be leaving soon," Sam stated.

"Beth should be getting out soon so I'll leave in a few minutes so I can get there early enough to fill out the documents so she can transfer schools."

"Alright see you two in a little bit."

Dean was happy with how things were turning out. Sam was getting into hunting and treated Beth like a daughter. Beth was getting used to the hunting life and everything that went with it, and showed interest in being one when she was older. He would always worry about what she did in the future but at least he could help her if she decided to become a hunter. Everything was going well and he could only hope it would last. Winchesters weren't known for their luck but he could damn well try.

He got to the school half an hour before it let out and went to the main office. The secretary was happy to help him get the papers done up for a school transfer. She told Dean how sweet his daughter was and that the whole school would miss her dearly. Dean didn't doubt it for a second. Beth seemed to be able to wrap any adult around her finger with her polite attitude and helpful disposition. She would tease and joke around with Sam and Dean because she felt comfortable with them. On a few cases witnesses would spill things to her that they wouldn't to Sam or Dean because of her attitude and how trustworthy she seemed. Thanking the secretary for her help Dean went to find Beth.

The last bell for the school day rang and the students rushed out of the rooms cheering and yelling. It was like a pack of wild animals as they tried to escape being caught and caged. Beth, however, walked slowly and practiced cataloging her surroundings and the people around her. Dean always picked her up so she was in no rush to leave since she didn't have to worry about missing a ride. She wanted to conserve her energy for anything that might happen. Beth was slightly surprised to see him by her locker though. Usually he would wait outside in the Impala for her. "Is something wrong?" Beth asked walking over.

"Unless you think moving again is wrong then no, not really," Dean replied.

"New case?"

"Sammy found about an hour ago on the computer."

"What is it?"

"Werewolf."

"Where?"

"Michigan."

"He was totally worried about telling me, wasn't he?"

"Completely. Sam seems to think you'll get angry at moving, want normal, or can't handle certain things. I think he though you would be upset or this might set you into a depression or whatever."

"I don't blame him but I'm completely fine. I know he's just worrying and being overprotective like you usually are."

"Hey I'm not _that_ overprotective! Besides I know you know and _I_ know that your fine, but _Sam_ doesn't know."

"Obviously," Beth stated. "So when are we moving and to which city?"

"Tonight and Sam wasn't specific so I can only assume it was close to where you used to live," Dean replied. "Although knowing Sam it could just be the state alone that has him worried..."

"He is such a worrywart."

Dean had to agree with her completely. When Sam had seen blood on one of Beth's jeans he had nearly freaked and had a small panic attack. He then demanded to know what happened and where the blood had come from. He wouldn't even calm down when Beth said it wasn't a big deal and that it was do to a small cut on her leg. It had ended up being a cut from one of her practice knives slipping and hitting her thigh. Truth be told Dean had been worried too but only because Beth to wince every time her jeans brushed up against the cut and Beth wouldn't complain to them when it got bad. Okay, they were both worrywarts but Beth was like a daughter to them and they wanted to raise her right. They hoped that they could give her as much happiness as possible with the way their lives were.

Beth told Dean all about her day on the way home even the more embarrassing parts that most people would leave out. She told him how she had tripped on nothing in the hallway, to her belching in the cafeteria at lunch. The stories made Dean laugh and ask how they happened. Sam was waiting in the motel with the bags packed and ready to go when they arrived. "So which city in Michigan are we going to?" Beth asked.

"Alpena, Michigan," Sam told her.

"That's almost two hours from where I used to live," Beth commented. "With the way you were acting I thought it would be closer to Bay City or Alma."

"Alma?" Dean asked.

"I lived there for two years before moving to Texas. It's a small town that's about an hour away from Bay City. Originally, like I've said, I lived in Bay City until I was ten then we moved to Alma and when I was twelve we moved all the way to Texas," Beth explained. "However, I have been to Alpena and it's heavily wooded and very beautiful in the Autumn."

"So you know where it is?" Sam asked.

"I know the general location...nothing to specific since its been years since I've even been there," Beth replied.

"Well we should probably start heading out now it we want to get there in reasonable time," Sam announced. Beth looked at Sam and Dean hesitantly.

"Um...I was wondering..." Beth mumbled then trailed off.

"Yes?" Dean encouraged.

"Would it be...could I visit some of my family and Bay City? I just want to know what happened to my father...Is that okay?" Beth asked. It was like a bomb had hit Dean. He hadn't thought that she would ask him that and wondered why she would want to know. Part of him wondered whether she thought they were crappy parents or if she would go live with her dad if she found him. So many possible scenarios ran through his head and none of them were good.

"May I ask why?" Sam asked equally stunned. After what Dean had said earlier about Beth being fine he hadn't expected this. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I just want to know if my father cared about me and whether or not he even got the message...Also I would like to know if he's okay or not...whether he's even alive," Beth explained. Sam could feel the tension in the air as she spoke.

"And when you find out...what do you plan to do?" Dean asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Nothing," Beth stated.

"Nothing?" Sam parroted surprised.

"I only want to know what is going on with him and nothing else really. If he hadn't for some reason known I was adopted and about my mom and brothers dying then it would be nice to know. That does not change anything though despite if he cares or not. I want to continue traveling with you guys," Beth told him. Dean felt slightly relieved when she said that. A tiny part of him still had doubts clawing at the back of his mind though.

"So you just want to get answers so you can move on," Sam summarized. Beth nodded her head yes. "Well the full moon won't be for two and a half weeks so we could do it either beforehand or wait until afterward."

"I would prefer to do it before the hunt but I can wait until after it if need be."

"Guess we'll let Dean decide," Sam told her.

"We should go before the hunt so we can eliminate any distractions that visiting might bring," Dean decided. Sam and Beth agreed with him and finished putting their bags in the back of the Impala. Dean turned in the motel's room key for them so they were ready to leave in no time. Before they were out of town they stopped by the convenience store in order to buy some snacks for the trip. Mostly they got chips and candy but Beth also found some beef jerky on sale making a comment that it was _'not as good as venison jerky but it still tastes good'_. As soon as they were on the highway Dean was blaring Led Zeppelin. Beth adjusted until she found a comfortable spot and fell asleep listening to The Immigrant Song. They drove for about twelve hours with very few breaks in between. By the time thy got close to Bay City it was near four in the morning.

Beth sighed as they went into town. She hadn't been in Bay City in years but she could still remember every part of the town. Nothing had really changed about the town and they stopped at one of the cheap motels she used to pass everyday but never went into. There were some roads being worked on yet Beth knew that it wouldn't help and none of the old stores had closed. Sam and Dean watched as Beth stared at everything and whispered comments. It made them wonder if she would really want to leave town with them. They didn't think to much of it though and decided it was best to get some sleep after they salted the windows and doors.

In the morning Beth was the first one to get up. She could tell Sam and Dean thought she would want to stay here but she didn't. It was nice to visit but there was no way she could ever live here again. Nothing in the town ever changed and if she stayed she would most likely end up another drunk. Dean was the next one to get up and he talked very little only asking what she wanted to eat for breakfast. Beth told him she wanted pancakes, preferably blueberry. He nodded his head and was out the door within a few minutes. Sam didn't wake up until half an hour later groggy and slightly sour. "Sleep well?" Beth asked handing Sam some coffee from the coffee machine in the motel room. It was only a quick fix until Dean got back with their breakfast.

"As well as I could on these beds," Sam replied. "Mine seems to have a loose spring or something."

"Well...it's at least better than a closet filled with Legos."

"How would you know how that feels?"

"Kenneth used to be afraid of the dark and would make me sleep in his closet. He thought there was monsters and other things out to get him. Our father kept taking away his night light though so he had me sleep in the closet. I was so tired I didn't bother to argue and then dad would come in and yell at him about it."

"You know, every time I hear about your family I rethink what weird is. Which is saying something considering Dean's my older brother."

"I used to say 'we put the fun in dysfunctional' to everyone."

Dean arrived to see Sam and Beth joking around and swapping family stories. It was a heart warming sight and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last time he saw it. His worries from the night before were coming back in full swing. Beth was the first to notice he was back and waved when she noticed him. Sam looked up and smiled something he had started doing more lately. Again he hoped this trip wouldn't take Beth away and ruin what little family he had left. "Got breakfast," Dean stated holding up the bags.

"That's obvious," Beth said giggling. "It was the reason you left the motel after all."

"Ha ha," Dean said stoically. "So what's the plan for the day? That is you do have a plan, right?" He hid his discomfort by handing them each their share of food.

"I was thinking about going to my grandmother's house and seeing if she knows what happened or if anyone that knew my family knows," Beth replied. "My grandmother should still live on Lincoln with my Uncle Chris and I know a few other places I can go if she doesn't know."

"Looking forward to seeing your grandma?" Sam asked.

"Not really...It's going to be awkward as all hell," Beth replied. "Her and I hardly talk and I feel like I have to be overly polite and not myself. Okay well I'm myself I just feel nervous around her and the rest of my family. Even when I was younger I felt like that."

"What will you do if your dad wants you to live with him? That is if we find him first."

"I'll tell him no. My place is here with you tow," Beth told them rolling her eyes. It did little to appease Dean who thought she might just be saying it but he didn't dare say that aloud. He didn't want her to get mad at him and then decide to leave because he was being distrustful and rude. They ate breakfast relatively quickly since they all wanted this to be done with as soon as possible. After breakfast they got into the Impala and Beth directed them to her grandmother's house. She still knew the way even after all these years. Every road had the same houses as when she was little making her think back to when she'd go to visit her grandmother. It was a ten minute drive and Dean was on edge as they got on Lincoln Road. He knew they were one step closer to possibly losing Beth to some strangers.

When they got the the house it looked like any ordinary house in the area. It was a small two story, with a driveway but no garage, and a huge tree in the front yard. The house itself was an off white almost cream color. A decorative flag hung off of the peeling, red porch and next to the porch was a broken, wooden snowman. There was only one white car in the driveway. It was peaceful and homey and everything Sam and Dean were not. Both noticed how awkward Beth looked when she went up the driveway to the side door. They didn't get why she did that when there was a front door up on the porch.

Beth knocked on the door twice before stepping back in case it suddenly opened. She placed her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth nervously. It was a few minutes before someone opened the door and by then Dean and Sam were standing by Beth anxiously. A man in his mid-forties opened the door. He had short black hair, and a trimmed beard and mustache. The guy had twinkling blue eyes and a slight tan from being outside for long. He had a slight stomach but not much and the one word that described him perfectly was big. Dean briefly thought he looked like a pit bull and a bear mixed. Both Beth and the man stared at each other in shock. "Beth, the man whispered in disbelief. "What are you doing here? You should have called ahead..."

"I came by to see grandma," Beth replied still in shock. "I didn't expect you to be here..." Dean and Sam looked confused at the exchange. The man noticed them a few seconds later.

"Who are these two men?" He asked.

"This is Sam," Beth said pointing to Sam who gave a small wave. "And this is Dean...He adopted me in November..."

"Adopted? November? What's going on here?" the man asked looking slightly angry.

"Who is this?" Dean asked looking at the man warily. He didn't like how he was so quick to get angry at the situation without knowing anything.

"This is my biological father Peter Turner," Beth stated.

"What?" Dean chocked out. "What's he doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know," Beth said calmly.

"Beth what is this about adoption? What happened to your mother?' her father demanded to know. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that Dean had adopted his daughter.

"We should probably take this inside...before the neighbors start talking or something," Sam suggested. He could hardly believe this is how they would meet Beth's father. Her father seem to agree with his suggestion though and allowed them into the house. The first thing they saw was the steps too the basement which held a mini bar and then three steps to their left which let to a kitchen. They were let into the living room which had four chairs, one couch, and a TV. It was nice but had lots of lace and pastel colors except for on of the chairs which was a dark brown. There was even a glass cabinet that held small figurines. They each took a chair.

"What's going on?" Peter Turner asked. He really wanted to know and didn't like the looks of Dean. He wasn't sure how the guy, Sam, was related to them or why he was there with them. All he knew was that they had his little girl and he wanted to know why.

"Back in September I came home from school to find mom not quiet herself..." Beth started deciding to tell him what the police report said and not what really happened. "She pointed a gun at me but she didn't shoot me obviously...She did however kill herself and both Joseph and Kenneth..."

"What? How? Why?" Peter demanded to know.

"I don't know why," Beth lied smoothly. It's not like her dad would believe her if she told the truth anyways. He always told her fairy tales didn't exist and that there were no such things a werewolves, vampires, and ghosts. "Anyways they tried to contact you to see if you would take me in but there was no answer. They kept trying for a few weeks before giving up completely. Another family took me in but we didn't get along so well...That was when I met Sam and Dean who were working nearby at the time. They officially adopted me in November since the courts figured you wouldn't care since you hadn't contacted them by then."

"How could that have happened?" Peter asked sorrowfully.

"Like I said they couldn't reach you," Beth told him. "Did you not have phone service during that time? Or was that when you moved? I noticed a lot of your stuff is here now...Did you get a change of number? Or was it that they dialed the wrong number?"

"I don't know," Peter stated. "I was living with Sheryl up in Hoten Lake until the very start of December. Then I decided to move back here and live with grandma..."

"Why did you move out of Sheryl's?" Beth asked.

"It just wasn't going to work..." Peter dodged. "She was my secretary though until I fired her in mid-December so it was a little awkward."

"She probably didn't give you the message then," Beth concluded. "That would explain why you didn't know anything about it." They sat in an uncomfortable silence for awhile not knowing what to say. Sam and Dean felt the most uncomfortable and weren't sure what was going to happen next.

"Since your mother is gone...would you like to come live with me?" Peter offered hopefully. Dean's stomach dropped as the question he feared finally surfaced. He couldn't deny whatever Beth wanted though even if he wanted to keep her with them. Sam was thinking similarly since Beth had started to become like a daughter to him. A tension seemed to fill the room.

"No," Beth stated simply. Sam and Dean's heads snapped to face her. "I would like to continue living with Sam and Dean as I have been."

"But they aren't your real family!" Peter exploded. "You should be here with us!"

"Family isn't just blood. Besides would you rather I be unhappy?" Beth challenged standing up. Peter was shocked by her attitude. He had never seen her like this before. "You would barely have time for me and practically ignore me! Grandma is nice and all but it _would_ be awkward, and I don't _like_ the rest of the family! Most of the cousins are spoiled brats and the adults have nothing better to do than gossip and shun their own! After the divorce they barely acknowledged Joseph, Kenneth, and I and only did so when need be. None of them even know when our birthdays were or anything about us! Aunt Mia wouldn't even _hug_ Kenneth or I last time we met and the rest of them are no better! So _no_ I don't want to stay with you!"

"Bethany Ann!" Peter shouted.

"Don't you even dare," Beth ground out. "When have you ever been there for us kids? Besides those very few softball games where you yelled at _both_ teams about how crappy we all were? And they were games that were for fun! None of the parents wanted to sit by you because you were so loud! Mondays and Thursdays you bowled so we would only see a glimpse of you if at all. But every other night you were at a bar! I know you got out of work at six but you wouldn't arrive home until after midnight! On weekends when you didn't have to work you went fishing or hunting or were just plain gone!" She was venting every negative emotion she had felt at her father while she talked.

"I was there!" Peter responded.

"Yeah right! When was the last time we ever talked? I mean you stopped calling and talking to me months before mom, Joseph, and Kenneth died! Hell even when we did talk it was me keeping up the conversation while you barely listened! Also you never remembered us! I mean mom had to call to remind you about our birthdays and she was the one who picked out our gifts for each holiday! You barely knew any of us kids."

"Your mom obviously couldn't take care of you so well if she killed your brothers and herself."

"Don't you _dare_ say anything bad about mom! She took care of us when we were sick, she made sure we were all okay, she listened to us. You however treated her like crap while she gave you everything! For her birthday you would call it another 'Hallmark Holiday' and wouldn't get her anything. I didn't know when her birthday was until I was seven! I had stumbled upon it by accident! You also would communicate with her. She told me about the marriage counseling and how you wouldn't talk. Mom was way more attentive to our needs than you ever were and took care of us better. So don't you dare badmouth mother. I don't care if you are my biological father or not I _won't_ stand for it."

Dean and Sam stood there awkwardly. They had never seen Beth like this but they had heard her mention these things already. Neither of them had realized it had affected her this badly. Then again Beth rarely showed anger towards anyone. Dean was somewhat proud of Beth though and how she was standing up to her father. She had told him once how she was ind of shy and quiet around the man. "You will live here with your grandma and I until I can find a place for us to stay," Peter told her.

"I will stay with Sam and Dean," Beth stated seriously.

"I am your father!"

"I see Dean as more my dad than you ever were!" Beth shouted.

"What? How dare you say that to me!" Peter shouted. "You are staying here and that's final."

"You have no legal rights! Legally speaking Dean is my father and any parental privileges you had are terminated. If something happens to him I stay with Sam and any other contacts that Dean has listed. So don't you dare say I have to stay. I am going with them. Goodbye!" Beth stomped out of the house followed closely by Sam and Dean. She was trembling with suppressed anger. They silently got into the car and headed back to the motel. Sam and Dean were waiting for an explosion from Beth but all she did was take several deep breaths. When they got to the motel she finally just slumped in the back seat. Dean and Sam exchanged looks before Same got out and went into the motel.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine..." Beth replied.

"Beth."

"I just wished it would have gone differently. He still biologically _is_ my father and part of me will still love him despite everything, but I couldn't live with him without going into a depression."

"I get what you mean," Dean said comfortingly. Part of him felt guilty for being happy that Beth wanted to stay with them even though it meant she had to fight her father over it. "Um. Beth?" Beth looked up at Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really see me as a father?" Dean asked voice coming out slightly thick with emotion. It had be bouncing around his head since she had said it. He though now would be a good time to ask since they were already on the subject.

"Yes," Beth replied. "You've been teaching me about the 'family business' as you put it, have been taking care of me, and you _show_ me that you care." Dean felt joy that she thought of him as a father but slightly bad for her real dad. Then again he saw how quickly Peter was to yell at Beth and demand that she stay with him. He didn't know what more they could say so they headed into the motel. Sam only gave them a brief look before going back to what he was doing.

The next day they checked out of the motel and headed for Alpena. Like Beth had said it only took a couple hours to get there and they ended up renting a small apartment. Since they were going to be there for a few weeks they thought it would be better. Beth was immediately enrolled in the local middle school. Sam and Dean started researching as soon as they could. Within two days of being there they were settled in and their research for who could possibly be the werewolf was going well. Sam took up work at the nearest coffee shop to hear the latest gossip and also to earn some money for them. Dean began working as a mechanic and hustling at the bars. Everyone thought that they were relatively normal despite the fact there were no mother figures.

Their cover story was that Beth's mother died in a fire leaving her father, Dean, to raise her. Sam was Dean's brother who was down on his luck as his fiance died and he came to live with them so he wouldn't get caught up in his grief. Most of it was true to an extent but they just twisted a few things and added some things. Many of the neighbors pitied them and the women who heard how Dean was taking care of his child by himself would coo at him. Beth laughed when some of the women, who would try to get to Dean through her. It was a peaceful time which they all enjoyed for one reason or another. Sam loved the normalcy of it, Beth was enthralled with all the time Dean had to teach her to be a hunter, and Dean enjoyed just being with his family.

Eventually the night of the full moon came out and Sam and Dean had to prepare themselves for the hunt. In between their jobs they had found who they thought were possible suspects and decided to do a stake out on who they believed it was. Beth was to stay in the motel with a pistol filled with silver bullets. It was too dangerous of a hunt for her to go on and she understood. The gun was mostly in case something happened while they were gone. Dean told her that her first hunt would be a simple salt and burn where nothing could go wrong. Sam thought she shouldn't be hunting at all but Beth told him it was ultimately her choice and she wanted to do it. He didn't argue with her after that.

It was midnight and Beth was pacing the apartment worrying. She had never done well with waiting for loved ones to come home. After pacing the apartment five times Beth finally noticed that a couple clips of bullets were left on the table. She had all of hers and knew it must have been Sam's since he was in a rush to get out the door. Beth bit her bottom lip and debated what she should do. Picking up her cell phone she called Dean who didn't pick up. He would never turn off his phone nor ignore a call. She figured he was either out of service or his phone died. Then she called Sam with similar results. As much as she didn't want to do it she figured they would need the extra ammo. Grabbing it she set it in her coat pocket and was out the door in a matter of seconds. She made sure to have her gun at the ready also.

Sam and Dean had been sitting outside the area where most of the attacks occurred warily. They hadn't seen a sign of the creature yet but they hoped it would come out soon so they could get back to Beth. A sudden movement from the bushes alerted them. Cautiously they took up the best positions to attack the werewolf. The wolf sprang out from the bushes and toward Sam. Dean shot at it drawing its attention towards him and away from Sam. Sam tried to shoot it but after a few rounds of bullets he ran out of the clip and when he went to put a new clip in he found his ammo was gone. He wanted to call out to Dean but didn't want to alert the creature to his problem. Dean seemed to notice his dilemma and made the motion to separate so Sam could go and get more ammo thinking he had left it in the car.

When he got to the Impala Sam first checked the trunk only to find it did not have any silver bullets and was wondering where his extra clips were. He was cursing himself mentally when he realized he left them at the apartment. It would take to long to go back to the apartment but he couldn't leave Dean to hunt by himself. It came as a shock to him when ten minutes later Beth showed up. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. Beth pulled out the ammo clips.

"You left these on the table and I thought you would need them. I did try to call you guys but neither of you picked up. I just thought you were out of service so I decided to come and give them to you," Beth replied.

Sam was bout to say something about what she did when a rustling came from the trees. Both of them turned towards the woods and prayed it was only Dean after finishing off the creature. Instead the werewolf leaped from the bushes and headed straight for Beth. In order to help her Sam pushed her out of the way only for her to trip over a log. A snapping sound resounded through the air as Beth's leg broke. She still ignored it in favor of lifting up her gun and shooting at the werewolf's heart.. Beth managed to shoot its chest but kept missing the heard. Sam joined her in shooting at the creature which looked to be retreating.

Dean came out of the woods through and shot it right through the heart. Werewolf down he checked the damage and noticed Beth was there with her leg bent at an odd angle. Sighing lightly he motioned for Sam to salt and burn the werewolf while he checked on Beth. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You should be at the apartment like I told you to."

"Sam left his clips of silver bullets at home. Tried to call both phones to tell you but neither one of you picked up. I thought you weren't in service," Beth replied.

"It's broken you'll need a cast and awhile to heal up," Dean commented.

"Fun," Beth muttered sarcastically.

"Looks like your going to the hospital and then you get to meet Uncle Bobby."

**TBC!**

**Yes finally another chapter done! So far I only have 7ish chapters planned out but it'll probably be longer than that. Anyways...Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed. I don't own. (wish I did though)**

**Warnings: swearing**

Beth sat in the back of the Impala with her broken leg propped up on a pillow. She knew AC/DC was playing but she couldn't tell what song as she drifted between being asleep and being awake. She heard it but at the same time didn't. In two more weeks she would be able to take off her cast and while at the time she didn't mind she knew she would when she was more awake. Despite being limited Beth still did as much training as she could. Dean, after being a mother hen, started yelling at how stupid she had been. He was only showing his concern for her though so she didn't mind at all. It was proof he cared about what happened to her. Sam had been feeling guilty since she only came so she could give him his clips of silver bullets. She assured him though that it wasn't his fault. A few times Beth asked what Bobby was like only to get some chuckles and a few "you'll see"s.

They were almost to Bobby's house in South Dakota when Beth's eyes widened. Beth was more awake and she hated the reason why. She was sure this would be an extremely awkward conversation but she needed to bring it up. Looking around she noticed there were no rest areas or towns for a a few more miles. "Dad?" Beth asked hesitantly. She had started calling him that much to Dean's delight. "When is the next rest stop?"

"Not for another seventeen miles or so," Dean stated. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no..." Beth replied. Dean raised his eyebrow and glanced at her through the rear view mirror. She was squirming in her seat and shifting around a lot.

"What's the matter?' he asked seeing nothing physically wrong with her despite her squirming. He figured that it could be nerves or she really had to go to the bathroom.

"Um...well.." Beth stumbled over her words. "I'm...uh I mean...my period started." Dean nearly slammed on the brakes in shock. He knew that every woman went through it but he head never thought about it when he took in Beth. It just didn't click until she said it.

"Uh right...So what do you need?" he asked a little out of his depth. He had never had to provide for a girl during her period having only had casual flings and one-night stands.

"Water, pads, something warm I can put on my stomach for the cramps, and I would like a bit of chocolate but that one's optional," Beth told him.

"Right...um is this your first one?" I mean you didn't have one in November or December..." Dean said trying to come to grips with the situation.

"I had one in November before you came," Beth replied. "As for December...I may have thrown off my cycle with all the worrying and readjusting. It's been known to happen to some girls under some stress." It was awkward in the Impala as Dean drove them to the next town. He stopped at a convenience store to pick up exactly what Beth had asked for. Sam had woke up when they came to a stop confused. Beth had to go to the bathroom quickly so she left Dean to explain everything to Sam. Sam had some experience with what she was going to thanks to Jessica but it was still awkward.

The rest of the ride to Bobby's was spent listening to Dean's cassette tapes. All Beth did was curl up into herself as best as she could with her broken leg in the back seat. It was around one in the afternoon when they reached Sioux Falls, South Dakota. From there it was only a fifteen minute drive to Bobby's house. The first thing Beth saw was a sign that said 'Singer's Salvage Yard'. Then she noticed all of the broken down cars and the slightly run down looking house. Everything looked slightly old but still had a sense of security about it. A dog barked as Dean pulled up. "Shut it Rumsfeld," a grizzly old man called out. He wore a trucker hat, plaid shirt and jeans as he watched the Impala pull up.

Dean was the first one out of the car smiling brightly. "Hey Bobby! How's it going?" he asked good-naturally. Sam was starting to wake up again and blinked when he saw Bobby. Beth did her best to get out of the car by herself. The man, Bobby, flickered his gaze at her.

"You idjits didn't think ta call?" Bobby groused. "And who's this?"

"We thought it would be a nice surprise?" Dean replied. "And this is Beth. She broke her leg and we wanted to give her some time to rest up. Preferably _not_ on the road."

"You're taking a child with you on your hunts? Do you know how dangerous that is? What were you thinking?" Bobby asked. "How did you get her anyways? Did you knock up some girl years ago or something?" The last part was more sarcastic than anything.

"Sam and Dean adopted me in November...a demon got to my mom and family," Beth told him. "Besides, I don't mind traveling with them." Bobby shook his head.

"Drink this before you can come in," Bobby said handing them each a bottle of water. Beth was confused but she drank the water anyways. She figured he wouldn't poison her or anything since he hadn't known she was coming. Dean laughed at her when she asked if it really was poisoned since it seemed odd to her he would give them water before they could come in.

"Only if you're a demon," Bobby replied before Dena could.

"Bobby is suspicious of everyone that comes here," Dean whispered. "He makes everyone go through some tests before he allows him in." They were led into the living room which was cluttered with books scattered around the room and various objects all over. Dean mad himself comfortable on the couch while Sam sat in one of the chairs picking up one of the books on his way. Beth would have sat down but she needed to go to the bathroom first. Bobby pointed out where it was and Beth walked there as quickly as she could.

"So which one of you idjits thought it was a good idea to adopt a child?" Bobby asked looking between the two. He was looking more at Sam than Dean though.

"It was Dean's idea and at first I protested but eventually I stopped objecting to it," Sam replied.

"You didn't like all the moving around when you were younger and hunting. Now you're going to do the same thing with her?" Bobby asked looking at them.

"Beth hasn't protested once about moving all around! In fact she says she doesn't mind like she said earlier," Dean said defensively. He knew Bobby meant well but he didn't like when people questioned his decisions. Also Bobby had barely met Beth so he shouldn't say anything was what Dean though somewhat bitter.

"How do you know she's not just saying that?" Bobby retorted.

"Because I do!" Dean snapped back.

"And what about her broken leg?" Bobby asked. "How did that happen? A hunt?"

"She wasn't supposed to come. We left her at the motel and told her to stay until we got back," Dean told him. "Beth was only there because Sammy forgot his extra clips of silver bullets. She was only near the Impala and hadn't planned to go further."

"It's your choice whether you raise her or not but you got to think about what could happen."

"I know all that! Damn it Bobby, I've had this entire conversation with Sam! I _want_ to take care of her! You of all people know I hardly ask for much. Beth's like the daughter I never expected to have. It's great that you're concerned but I don't need it. All we need is a place to rest for a couple weeks so her leg can heal," Dean rambled. Bobby looked stern but understanding.

"Alright but you better not bring any trouble though," Bobby relented.

"It's almost like you don't know me at all," Dean remarked playfully. Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered 'idjits the lot of them. They'll be the death of me yet' under his breath. Beth emerged from the bathroom not long afterwords and wondered if there was anything wrong. Dean told her not to worry about it that everything was perfectly fine. She didn't believe him but she didn't want to argue about it. Sam showed her around the house in order to distract her. He pointed out where everything was and shared some stories about when him and Dean were kids.

Bobby cooked dinner for them around seven, which they ate with minimal conversations. Dean kept the mood light and comfortable with his occasional jokes and Sam would call Dean immature in return. When dinner was over Beth insisted on helping out with the dishes. Dean tried to tell her no and that she had a broken leg for Christ's sake but she argued that she wasn't helpless. It was agreed upon that Sam would help her whether she wanted him to or not. She didn't argue after that, having expected something like it, and began to do the dishes. Her grandma had always cleaned everything and made sure that she helped, so it became second nature and helped to relax her. Luckily she wasn't OCD about it until she was beyond stressed, which didn't happen often. Part of her had hoped Bobby would help her so she could talk to him some more. She didn't want the rest of her stay to be awkward or barely welcome.

Eventually Beth got her chance to talk to Bobby when Sam began researching random creatures and their lore and Dean cleaned all of their weapons. Bobby was in a different room from Sam looking through one of his books. Hobbling into the room Beth sat in the nearest armchair. She didn't say anything but instead looked around the room. "Yes?" Bobby gruffly asked.

"I uh figured we could talk..." Beth said shyly. "I know you must have said something to upset Dean when I wasn't there because he was so tense...I'm pretty sure you were talking about me."

"The boy needs to think before he does something like this," Bobby said.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't a sudden decision and that he thought of it before adopting me," Beth responded. "He may sometimes be rash but he doesn't just let anyone travel with him. He has to have at least a small amount of trust before he lets someone go with him."

"He still needs to think about consequences. I mean you could get injured or die on a hunt or the supernatural could target you for being with them," Bobby told her. "It's not some fantasy book where the hero always wins and evil is always taken down. Hunters can be killed or severely injured on the simplest of hunts if they aren't careful."

"You mean like how I could get hit by a car, develop a disease, fall down the stairs and break my neck or head wide open, or get shot in a robbery? I could die tomorrow from a non-hunting related experience," Beth stated. "The future is uncertain no matter what I do, so I might as well enjoy what I do. It beats sitting at a desk for the rest of my life." Bobby was slightly impressed with what she said be he'd be damned if he told her that. He didn't need to tell her anything. "Also I _like_ Sam and Dean and _want_ to be with them. I hadn't expected it but it's nice."

"Alright you can stop your rambling," Bobby relented. "I can see you're stubborn and want to stay with them and as long as you know the dangers I suppose it's alright."

"Thank you," Beth said sincerely. "I can tell your opinion is important to them whether they say it to you or not."

"You should probably get to bed," Bobby said dismissively. He pretended that it what she said didn't affect him.

"You're probably right," Beth muttered looking at the clock. "Well goodnight! See you in the morning."

Bobby nodded his reply and went back to working on what he was before she interrupted. Beth headed for the couch in the living room since Sam and Dean would have the guest room, and she didn't want to bother them when she woke up in the middle of the night. Dean asked if she needed anything before she went to bed but she declined. Sam asked if she was sure that she wanted to sleep on the couch. "It's better than a closet filled with Legos," she muttered. They remembered her story about Kenneth but Bobby didn't understand the reference having been able to hear her from the room he was in. She was out within seconds of her head touching the pillow.

Dean decided to talk to Bobby for awhile since Sam and him weren't planning to go to bed just yet. Bobby was still looking through books when Dean found him. "So what do you think of Beth now that you've talked to her?" he asked casually.

"Besides appearance she's like another Winchester. She's stubborn and will argue her point until the end," Bobby replied. "At least she knows the dangers of the hunting world. A little to well for a girl her age but nothing we can do about that."

"She certainly surprises me on occasion with her maturity," Dean commented. "Beth will go for the cheap clothing by choice, already knew the basics of martial arts before I began training her, and sometimes I swear she can look through a person! I'm not complaining in the least but she's not like most kids her age are. Not sure if that's a good thing or not..."

"You can raise a child but how they turn out is all up to them," Bobby told him.

"Aw working on some philosophy?" Dean teased.

"Shut it," Bobby said. "At least the girl ain't a moron like you tend to be."

"I am _not_ a moron."

"Keep telling yourself that," Bobby said with a snort. Sam interrupted their light banter to tell them that they should get some sleep. Dean was reluctant to go to bed since ti was so early but Sam reminded him that they had plans. It was already coming up to Dean's twenty-seventh birthday. Beth insisted they go out for the day, broken leg or not. He had started to chuckle until he realized how serious Beth was. Sam also insisted on it since he figured Dean deserved a small break. Also Beth insisted that Dean needed to be out of Bobby's house for a couple hours after they got back so she could prepare his birthday cake for him. Bobby planned to make dinner for all of them to eat. Dean was touched with everyone's part in planning his birthday.

In the morning Bobby made sure to make plenty of slightly crispy bacon, just browned toast, and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Beth helped set the table for him since she had gotten up early again. Dean was the next to get up even though they had planned to let him sleep in. Sam was the last one to wake up and make his way to the kitchen. Silently Beth said a prayer in her head blessing Dean's birthday. "So what do you plan to do first?" Bobby asked once they were done eating.

"I had planned to go into town but nothing else. I just figured I could go from there and see what interested me," Dean replied. "If nothing interests me in town I'll head over to the next one."

"Dinner'll be around six," Bobby told him.

"We'll be back before then."

"You better."

Beth offered to do dishes before they left but Bobby shooed her away telling her that she didn't need to do it at all. Dean told her that since he was her guardian and it was his birthday she would listen to him and not do the dishes. She told him it wasn't fair to pull the guardian or birthday card but he just shrugged and said 'too bad'. Sam laughed at their antics and pointed out that it was Dean's decision so she might as well stop arguing. "Conspiracy!" Beth mock accused them. That caused them all to laugh before they were on their way.

First place they stopped was an outlet mall so Dean could browse the shops for things he might want to get. He got himself a few pairs of jeans that were on sale but mostly all they did was try on clothing and goof off. People who walked by them looked at them like they were crazy and a few people pointed and stared at them blatantly. Dean's favorite part was when they found a costume store and they all decided to put on silly outfits. Beth wore a pink, sparkly fairy outfit, with a sword, and a neon green wig. Sam tried on a werewolf outfit, with a blue Hawaiian shirt, a wand, and huge sunglasses. Dean decided to put on a batman costume with a light saber, and an Afro. They all got some chuckles out of that before putting everything back. Discretely Sam had taken pictures with his cell phone of Beth and Dean, while Dean got on of Sam. Both of them couldn't wait to show Bobby.

They went to a small bakery for a break and to get some snacks. Each of them got their preferred treat. Sam got a cinnamon roll, Beth had a strawberry cheesecake with chocolate truffles, and Dean got some apple tartlets since they didn't have any slices of apple pie in stock. They happily ate their share of food making jokes and just enjoying themselves. Dean couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Besides his missing father all of his family was there. They continued shopping after they were done eating.

Beth saw a stuffed bulldog in one of the stores and thought it would be perfect for Dean. The bulldog had a leather vest and hat, and in its hands were cards. When you pressed the button on its paws it sang "you gotta know when to hold 'em. Know when to fold 'em. Know when to walk away. Know when to run.' With the money she got from doing odd jobs in what ever neighborhood they were in, Beth bought the bulldog. She then noticed that Dean was staring at cassette tapes. "Do you want some?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about getting some to complete my collection," Dean answered.

"Pick up a few them," Beth told him. "I can pay for them as part of my birthday gift to you."

"Do you even have enough money? These are a tad expensive even if they are on sale."

"I have about one-hundred and twenty dollars. So don't worry about it. I have it covered."

"How'd you get that much?"

"You know I've worked odd jobs in each town we've been in..."

"That would have covered only so much. How did you get the rest?"

"Gambling with some kids at school, doing dares as long as I wouldn't get hurt or the went against my morals, and I would tutor during lunch for English," Beth replied. "I didn't do anything dangerous nor did I do anything that would draw attention to us." Dean wanted to scold her but that would be hypocritical of him since he used to do the same thing.

"Are you sure you want to buy these for me?"

"Yes," Beth said exasperatedly. "Why would I offer to do it if I didn't mean it?" Dean chuckled as she over dramatized it. He picked up three cassettes and allowed her to buy them for him. Sam got a few pocket knives for Dean and bought more supplies for the first aid kit while they were in the check out for their items. They would have gotten Dean his gifts before hand but they figured he should be able to pick it since it was his birthday gift. They stopped at a few more stores before heading back to Bobby's around four.

Beth let Dean set his bags down before kicking him out of the house while she made his cake. Instead of a traditional cake Beth decided to make an apple pie from scratch and some chocolate cupcakes. Bobby showed her where everything was and made a few suggestions while she made the deserts. It took about an hour for the pie and half an hour for the cupcakes to bake in the oven. That wasn't including the time it took to make either of them. Bobby made hamburgers and potato wedges for dinner with a small bowl of salad for Beth and Sam. Dinner was done before six and they set the table with a table cloth. Beth went out to get Dean while Bobby got Sam.

"This is awesome!" Dean exclaimed when he saw the spread of food. He appreciated the apple pie and gave Beth a one armed hug in thanks. "Thank you for making the dessert!"

"You don't have to thank me," Beth replied. "Just eat and enjoy." Dean didn't need to be told twice as he filled his plate with hamburgers, potato wedges, and pie. Beth stuck a candle in one of the cupcakes and told him to make a wish. He replied that he didn't need to but she told him to humor her. Rolling his eyes Dean complied as he blew out the candle. They all dug in afterwords and the room was filled with laughs. Bobby told Beth about when Sam and Dean were young, Dean told stories with Sam adding commentary, and Beth listened to all of them happily. She could not think of a better way to spend the evening. Dean belched when he finished his meal.

"That was good," he said patting his stomach.

"Don't be disgusting," Sam chastised.

"Fine. _Excuse me_," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Much better," Sam told him ignoring the sarcasm.

"I really don't think you'll ever get dad to stop belching at the table," Beth teased. "It's ingrained in his habits so much I'd be surprised if he didn't belch."

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I don't _always_ belch." Sam and Beth looked at each other.

"_Right_," they said before laughing. Dean pouted at their antics but couldn't help but let a fond smile slip.

Everyone gave Dean even more gifts after dinner was over and cleaned up. Beth gave him a handmade card and detailed picture of the Impala from a slanted front angle. Sam got him a Metallica t-shirt, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a six pack of Samuel Adams. Bobby gave him some new hunting supplies and a gift card to a music store that had some cassettes. Dean accepted them all gratefully and joked about them knowing him so well. That got different responses but it was all in good fun. Afterwords they popped in a movie and stayed up late watching it.

Beth took a hot shower before bed and as she made her way down the stairs a wave of nausea hit her hard. She nearly fell down the stairs but luckily was able to grab a hold of the railing. No one saw her so she waited for the nausea to pass before continuing her journey to the couch. Sam and Bobby were discussing research ideas in the next room. Neither of them noticed as she passed by. Beth was thankful since she didn't want to worry them especially after such a great day. The sound of their talking helped to lull her to sleep.

For the next few days Beth was lethargic and didn't like to move around to often. Dean was worried about her because she wasn't eating as much and seemed tired all the time. Usually she wouldn't be able to sleep the whole night and woke up before them but lately she had been getting up slightly after them and was able to sleep through the whole night. He knew it wasn't because she was adjusting and that it was odd for her. Finally he had to confront her when she nearly fainted while walking to the bathroom. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" he asked as she straightened up. Sam walked into the room as he said that.

"What's going on?" he asked surveying the scene.

"Beth nearly fainted that's what," Dean replied. "She's been tired, hasn't been eating, and is now having trouble standing up straight!"

"You are making sound worse than it is. Don't worry I'm fine it's nothing to worry about," Beth told him.

"Fine. Fine? Did you not hear what I said? You-"

"Yes, I heard. I didn't want to worry you so I didn't think to say anything about it," Beth told him. "Really, I'm okay. Remember how I told you I was on my period?"

"Yes..." Dean replied while Sam nodded his head.

"Well my period is kind of bad...I get blood clots about the size of quarters and go more often them most women. That makes me lose a lot of blood. Do to the loss of blood I become slightly anemic and will feel either nauseous or faint. This will only last for a few days while my blood cells replenish themselves," Beth explained.

"Is it possible for you to actually faint or pass out?" Sam inquired.

"It's possible," Beth told him.

"So this will happen every month?" Dean asked. He wanted to be prepared so he wouldn't be so worried the next time. With the symptoms she described he would still worry but at least he would know what was wrong. It was possible he could even look into things to help her through it.

"Close to. There are some months where I get so stressed that I don't have a period and it throws off my schedule," Beth replied.

As awkward as the conversation was Dean still asked questions while Beth did her best to patiently answer all of them. It wasn't as bad as Beth had thought it would be. She was glad he wasn't extremely worried now that she explained and was grateful for his patience. They made plans for when it happened in the future. She was to tell them when her period started and as soon as it started. Beth felt that they seemed more like a family when she was done talking.

**TBC!**

**Just a warning there will be a time skip next chapter. I feel to lazy to go through all the seasons. Also it won't be exactly like the show. I will make a few changes (like adding an OC isn't a change XD) Anyways...Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! Obviously, I mean it's on fanfiction...**

**Warnings: swearing, violence, maybe some OoC (not sure)**

Blinking her eyes open Beth let her mind wander to what happened to her. She had been on a solo hunt two cities from where Sam was hunting. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn that she figured she could do before meeting with Sam at whatever motel he was at. Unfortunately as she dropped the lighter into the grave before it caught on fire the ghost had thrown her back into a headstone. Pulling out a compact mirror, just for these sorts of things since she didn't wear make up, she examined her head as best she could. There was a knot with a bit of blood but no stitching would be needed. Unfortunately she had a concussion if her dilated pupil was anything to go by. At least it wasn't to bad. Getting up from the ground she made her way over to her blue Chevy Impala year '79. It wasn't _the_ Impala but it still had a sense of home to it.

A lot had happened in the past few years. They learned of Sam's psychic capabilities after he told Dean about wanting to go to Lawrence, Kansas and about his dreams coming true. Headaches would plague Sam every time he had a vision of the future. Both Dean and Beth worried about him and would try to make him more comfortable. Sometimes they succeeded and sometimes they didn't. They were just thankful when the vision was over and Sam started to recover.

Then John, Sam and Dean's father, showed up after months of searching the states for him. At first he had been stern and military like and yelled at the boys for adopting Beth but after seeing her in training and on a few hunts he didn't mind so much. He had gone as far as saying hunting might be the perfect job for her if she trained more. Over time he had become the grandfather she never had and taught her more defensive techniques than Dean did. His death had crushed Dean and everything had been pretty dicey for awhile. Sam and Dean had drifted apart from both her and each other. She had tried to help both of them and keep them together.

None of them were given a break because then they had to deal with Cold Oak. It was a small gathering of psychics like Sam that the yellow-eyes demon had taken interest. There were a few faces he recognized from previous encounters like Andy and a few new ones like Jake. One by one they died until it was down to Sam and Jake. Sam had thought he knocked Jake unconscious and went to greet Dean, Bobby, and her only to be stabbed in the back. Jake got away and Sam despite their best efforts died. Dean didn't last long before he was making a deal to bring Sam back to life. Per Dean's wishes Beth didn't tell Sam about how he had died or about the deal Dean had made. Once Sam saw Jake and yellow-eyes that changed as Jake told him he should be dead. After the showdown Sam confronted them and Dean told him everything.

For the rest of that year Sam had tried to get Dean out of the deal searching for everything possible. None of his solutions worked and the ones that said they would involved dark magic and Sam knew he couldn't use them, even if he wanted to. Sam was desperate to save him. A few times he yelled at Dean for being so relaxed and at Beth for not seeming to care. That had made her snap and led to her shouting her feelings on the side of the road. She _hadn't_ been okay with it but she would respect Dean's wishes and if Sam wanted him she would do anything. The most she felt she could do was make it less awkward for Dean and try to give him good memories if they failed. When the time came they had tried their best to outrun the hounds but it didn't save Dean and he went to Hell anyways.

Everything afterwords was just a mess. Beth was seventeen and already taking solo hunts, despite Bobby's protests since Sam hadn't been the same after Dean's death, and using credit card scams to get by. She would meet up with Sam or Bobby every to weeks to assure them she was okay though. Sam may not have been with her all the time but he still cared about her. A few times she had stopped in early because of injuries but otherwise it was scheduled. It had been almost four months since Dean had gone to Hell and all she felt she could do was hunt in his memory. The few people who saw her were shocked when she would name all the hunts she had done in that time and by her professional attitude. That didn't mean she wasn't compassionate though she just knew when to be professional. Beth had refused to cry in public about the whole affair and only shared tears with Sam after they had buried Dean.

Stopping by the motel she had gotten earlier on in the case Beth packed everything she had and checked out. Before leaving permanently Beth stopped by McDonald's and ordered a large double cheeseburger and fries. She wanted to get to where Sam was as soon as possible so she ate her meal while driving. Sending up a small prayer she was hoping to get there before he finished up the hunt he was on. He was working with Ruby, much to Beth's displeasure, and he wouldn't listen to her when she told him that Ruby was using him. Ruby was a demon that claimed to be helping Sam but Beth knew she wasn't at all. She didn't know much about what they did together besides working on a couple cases. It was one of the reasons why Beth didn't travel with Sam along with the fact he had started picking up hookers on occasion. Not often but every once in awhile.

It was a five hour drive from where she was at to where Sam was and that was including all the speeding laws she broke. Instead of surprising him when she found the Impala in a cheap motel she decided to call ahead. Last time she surprised him he was 'with' a girl. That had been awkward and something both of them decided to never speak of again. She didn't want to interrupt him if he was busy either. On the second ring Sam picked up his phone. "Yes?" he answered.

"Hey Sam. I'm just outside the motel...do you mind if I come in?" Beth asked politely.

"It's alright come on in. I'm in motel room thirteen," Sam replied.

"Yeah I figured as much. I can see the Impala right in front of that room. Just let me find a place to park my car and I'll be right in."

"Okay that's fine take all the time you need. See you in a few minutes."

"See ya."

Beth found it was easier to accept Dean's death when she went to visit Sam. She knew how much Dean cared about him and how Dean just couldn't live without Sam, even with her there to help him. Parking the car next to _the_ Impala she headed in to see Sam. Thankfully Ruby wasn't there and if the state of the room was anything to go by she hadn't been for awhile. "So how have you been doing?" Beth casually asked as she walked into the room. Sam knew she just wanted to talk instead of any real answers so he obliged. Neither of them could stand silence anymore used to the noise Dean brought into their lives.

"I'm fine. Tonight I was going to finish up the hunt and then go to the next one I have lined up," Sam replied. "If you want to come along with me you can but I have it all covered." Beth knew she still had a small concussion from hitting her head on the headstone. It hadn't been a wise idea to drive all this way but it had kept her up and moving. She figured that she might as well help anyways since it would keep her alert until her concussion passed.

"Okay," Beth agreed. "So what are we hunting?"

"I'm hunting a witch that has been causing chaos throughout the town," Sam told her. "I have identified the witch as Kristina Raymon and believe the alter she uses is at her house most likely in her basement or attic. I've already interviews the witnesses and have all of the information gathered."

"Awesome. I'm pretty much ready to go at any time you want I would prefer to have some dinner before the hunt though."

"There's a diner on the way to Kristina's house that we can stop at."

"So are we both taking the Impala or our separate cars?"

"We can both take the Impala."

"Great, I'll get my gear and put it in the trunk."

Sam nodded his head and dismissed her so she could do that. He cared about her without a doubt but he had no idea how to take care of her. Beth didn't mind since it gave her the chance to travel by herself for awhile. A lot of teenagers never got the chance to do most of the things she was able to do. Despite her freedom she still kept to the strict rules Dean had made her live by. Getting everything out of the trunk of her car she made sure no one was around especially when she put her favorite knife and guns in the trunk. The lighter fluid and lighter could be explained though as she put them in their proper places. Patting the trunk lovingly she sat in the back seat of the Impala and waited for Sam to walk out. She didn't have to wait long since Sam had been prepared to go before she got there.

The drive to the diner was slightly awkward for a few minutes but eased into a comfortable companionship. They played Dean's cassettes all the way to the diner and made small talk. Normally Sam was depressed but he was feeling a bit better at the moment even if he knew it would hit him again when he woke up again. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't travel with Beth more often while other times he just couldn't handle being with her and the memories of Dean she brought. It didn't take them long to get to the diner.

The diner was like any other cheap diner Beth and Sam had been in. Parts of the diner were grimy but for the most part it was relatively clean. The motif was different but that was to be expected since usually the people who owned them were small time business owners or they had inherited the place. It always smelled of grease and whatever food they were making at the time no matter which diner they arrived at. Beth and Sam sat in a booth in the back and ordered their usuals when the waitress came by. Sam got a salad with a small side of fries and Beth received a medium sized burger with steamed vegetables. Dean and Sam had influenced her dinning choice. She ate a burger because of Dean and the vegetables because of Sam.

As they ate they caught up with each other telling the other what they had been doing. Beth talked a bit about the hunts she had been on since she had last saw him, some interesting people she had met, and a few people she had considered dating. Of course in the end she moved on to the next case or just didn't bother to know them at all. Sam told her about his hunt and experiences within the last few weeks. Both left out some details not wanting to worry the other to much. They weren't as close to each other as they were Dean but they tended to get along greatly.

After dinner they immediately headed to see if they could find the alter that the witch had been using. Beth suggested that she could be lookout while Sam burned the alter and confronted the witch. Sam agreed to it and the hunt would have gone well if the witch hadn't used a spell on Sam. Sam had been about to lite the alter when she appeared behind him. The witch, which was indeed Kristina Raymon, attacked Sam knocking him away from her alter. Beth who was trying to lite the alter while she was distracted was then targeted not even getting her lighter started. Even though their original plan didn't work Sam was able to recover and Beth jumped the witch while Sam burned the alter. It wasn't the best but they got the job done.

Sam patted Beth on the back in congratulations to another completed hunt, making sure he hit no injuries she had. They headed back to the motel where Beth said she would sleep in her car to save money. It wasn't that cold out and she had a huge fleece blanket she could use. Sam offered to pay for her room for her but she declined. She didn't want him wasting any money o her. He told her it was fine but she wouldn't listen. If it wasn't for the fact he _knew_ she was adopted Sam would think she was a Winchester by birth. She was so stubborn he didn't always know what to do with her. Eventually they came to a compromise that Beth could sleep on the couch in his motel room since she wouldn't take the bed or let him get her a cot. At least he knew she would be more comfortable than in her car.

In the morning they had breakfast and planned to travel together for awhile and even placed some respective bounds for each other. They would get separate rooms in case they wanted to bring anyone 'home' and they would have meals together but not go to a bar together. It made it less awkward since Beth looked close to being Sam's age and they didn't think people would believe them when she said Sam was her uncle or him saying she was his niece. Beth also added a fem more things like they _had_ to knock on the door first, even if they had the key, so they wouldn't walk into an embarrassing situation, and whoever was up first would get their coffees. Even when she was little Beth liked coffee and as she got older began drinking it more and more. Depending on her mood she would take it black, like Dean, or with plenty of sugar, like Sam. He agreed but it was pretty much decided that Beth would buy the coffee because she almost always was the first one up.

They had fun traveling around together, at least as much as they could in their depressive states, and it was somewhat therapeutic. Dean had been in Hell for a few days over four months, having hit that a few days ago, and both of them were starting to recover. Sam still, when he could, tried to bring Dean back to life with Beth's help. None of the things they tried worked and the ones that looked promising would bring him back as something they hunted or soulless. It was depressing but it was how they lived. Bobby called Beth to give updates to Sam since Sam hardly ever answered his phone and was to busy researching, whether it be a case or for Dean. Ruby came less often because Beth was around and neither of them liked the other.

They stopped at another rundown motel to stay at while they worked on a possible case. It appeared to be a normal haunting but they wouldn't be sure until they did some more research. Beth went to the local library while Sam visited those that knew the victim and both checked for information online. The case was pretty open and shut since it was a poltergeist of one of the towns old mayor. He apparently wasn't well liked in his time at office and beyond the grave he was just an annoyance until he killed some citizens. Together they found out the cause and took care of it efficiently.

Both were happy with how the hunt ended since it went relatively well with only a few bumps and bruises for each of them. Sam was the one who mainly got hurt since he protected Beth but he was okay with that. After that Sam suggested they stay in town for awhile much to Beth's surprise. When he ended up getting a hooker for the night she understood. She never took anyone home and mainly made the rule for Sam so it didn't bother her.

Around ten Beth got a call from Bobby asking how the hunt went and if Sam and her were still in town. She told him all about the hunt from the mistakes and how they both made it out okay. She downplayed both of their injuries not wanting to worry Bobby and neither of them were seriously hurt. Then she told them were they were so he would stop worrying about both of them. Especially since Sam needed it more than her in her opinion. After the call she took a warm shower and prepared for bed. It was nice after the day she had before. Part of her didn't want to get out of the shower but she knew from experience that it would get cold soon.

There was a commotion in the hallway but she was to tired to see what was going on. When someone knocked on her door she considered grabbing her pistol and shooting the person so they would leave her alone. All she wanted was to get some rest. Apparently that wasn't going to happen since the knocking continued until her conscious got the better of her and she went to answer the door. Picking herself off of the bed Beth stumbled to the door and yanked it open. She froze as she stared at the person in front of her door.

Numbly Beth walked back, keeping her eyes trained on the person, and slammed the door in their face. Scanning the room she grabbed the nearest dagger, a silver one Dean had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday, and slid to the floor. Most of the training she had been taught fled her. All she could think was _'this could __not__ be happening. It's not real. That's not him. It's __not__ Dean.'_ On the other side of the door had been Dean's replica from the shade of his vibrant green eyes, his dirty blond hair, and the clothes he always wore. She then named all the things the thing outside her door could possibly be. All she could think of was a shape shifter, because Dean had been shredded when they buried him. The hell hounds had torn him up so bad that even if he came back from the dead he would be scarred all over. The thing outside her door looked to be in perfect shape.

"Come on Beth! Open the door!" the thing called out. Grabbing the holy water Beth opened the door and splashed it onto the thing's face. Nothing happened to it. "Nice to see you to..." Dean muttered as he wiped the water from his face. She then noticed Sam and Bobby were also in the hallway. Beth examined Dean further and couldn't prevent the few tears that leaked out of her eyes. There was no way he would be alive still if he was a monster and no way Bobby hadn't already done the tests along with Sam. Beth then launched herself at Dean and nearly tackled him as she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. I'm here," Dean soothingly told her. "Let it go." Letting a few more tears out Beth pulled back and examined Dean.

"How are you...?" Beth asked making a vague gesture.

"I don't know. One minute I was with you and Sam trying to outrun the hell hounds and the next I was digging myself out of a grave," Dean told her.

"So you don't remember anything from Hell?" Beth inquired noticing he didn't say anything about Hell.

"No," Dean told her. Beth looked at him before nodding her head.

"It doesn't matter anyways since you are here and alive," She decided. Her exhaustion from before nagged at her but she pushed it away in favor of talking to Dean. She hadn't thought he was real at first, but now that she knew he was she didn't want to miss a moment with him. "Do you want to get a late night meal? I know a diner a few blocks away that is always open for passing truck drivers...Are you hungry? I'm sure you are but well it would be weird to go there if you weren't..." Beth babbled.

"Okay, I don't mind going," Dean told her before she could ramble any more. "I am a bit hungry."

"Great! Bobby, Sam, are you two coming?"

"Just give us a minute to get ready," Bobby told her. "With the way your acting it's like the end of the world's coming."

"I can't help it if I'm excited! Dean's been _dead_ for four months," Beth responded pouting. "So hurry up Dean's probably starving and I want to _go_." Dean chuckled at her impatience fondly. He hadn't expected to see her or Sam ever again. It was great to see them especially since they though he had been dead and he couldn't remember it. Although Sam was slightly different than the last time he saw him and it wasn't because of his death. At least he didn't think it was. The hooker was long gone as Sam went back into his room to get ready to go.

"How have you and Sam been while I've been gone?" Dean inquired worriedly. Beth shuffled a bit and wasn't sure how to reply. Bobby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly already knowing how bad it was.

"Physically we've been fine," Beth answered mostly honest. Neither of them had had any near death experiences as far as she knew. "We both took it pretty hard...I decided to graduate early by taking summer courses and began hunting full time afterwords. Sam has been trying to find ways to bring you back and hunting constantly. For a few weeks after we buried your body we went separate ways but kept in contact...Recently Sam and I began hunting together and were planning to stick together." Dean didn't know how to respond to all of this. He hadn't known they would take his death this badly. He hadn't expected them to separate either.

"Guess I should have expected some of that," Dean said guiltily.

"Let's not worry about it to much," Beth said placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and lightly squeezing. "I mean you're here so things should get better." Dean snorted at that but didn't say anything. Sam came out of the room at that moment.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Sam asked casually.

"You were the one taking so long princess," Dean commented. Sam rolled his eyes at the comment. Beth closed her eyes and pretended Dean had never left. That he had never went to Hell at all. It was nice to hear Sam and Dean banter even if it was a little off. They made it to the restaurant in one piece with everyone except for Bobby riding in the Impala. Dean had complained about Sam's choice in music before switching it to AC/DC. It seemed so surreal that Beth had to pinch herself a few times to make sure it was all real.

They only got a few looks when they walked into the restaurant but most of them minded their business. A waitress came to take their orders within minutes of them sitting in the booth. Dean casually flirted with her making Sam and Bobby roll their eyes. Beth just raised an eyebrow and stared at him. He gave them an innocent look while saying 'what?' It was just so _Dean_ that they had to laugh. Their meals came relatively quickly since the restaurant was practically deserted. Dean pretty much inhaled his food when it arrived. Everyone else at at a more controlled pace. Beth had to smile and hoped that nothing would ever change.

As dinner continued Beth could hardly keep her eyes open she was so exhausted. Within a few minutes Beth ended up falling asleep in the back of the Impala on the way home. Dean watched her fondly and with slight worry through the rear view mirror. Usually Beth was nocturnal and didn't sleep much so for her to go to bed so early wasn't like her. He remembered how she could get five hours of sleep and be fine for hours on end. "Is she okay?" Dean asked after looking in the rear view mirror for the tenth time. It was like a compulsion.

"Yeah, we had a poltergeist hunt last night and she needed to do a couple errands this morning. Also she insists on training almost everyday even though you are not there to monitor her and correct her form. I tried to a couple times but she said she was fine. All she needs is a couple hours of sleep and she'll be fine," Sam explained.

"Beth told me you two weren't hunting together for awhile...what happened there?" Dean asked. Usually he wasn't very talkative about those things but he really wanted to know what he missed out on when he was in Hell.

"She wanted to stay in one town and finish the courses she was taking and took a few tests to get credit for a few classes without actually taking the class. We also felt awkward without you here. It was like our family was missing something whenever we got together. After awhile we learned to ignore it," Sam replied. Dean mulled that over in his head as he drove to the motel. When they go there Dean decided to share a room with Sam and Beth while Bobby took Sam's old room. Sam ended up sleeping on the cot that they got from the motel and Beth and Dean got their own beds.

Blinking her eyes open Beth nearly panicked. All she could remember was taking a shower and getting dressed but nothing much afterwords. She knew seeing Dean had to have been a dream. There was no way he was out of Hell. She was just fooling herself and it hurt. Looking around the room she became even more confused. Sam was on a cot and there was an extra bed. Before she could fully get out of bed the motel door opened. "Morning princess! How'd you sleep?" Dean asked as he set the breakfast containers down on the table.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Beth asked hopefully. Dean felt a pang of sadness go through him at that especially since he hadn't seen Beth ever act like this before. Normally she was cool and composed during any situation. Some people were frightened by that and found it intimidating.

"Nope. I'm here in the flesh," Dean replied trying to sooth her. Beth's eyes lite up and she immediately jumped out of bed and ran to give Dead a hug. It was a good morning.

Unfortunately the good luck didn't last long and Beth felt stuck in the middle. Sam was sneaking out to see Ruby much to Beth's displeasure and Dean was going out more to do who knows what. There were more fights between Sam and Dean leaving Beth to try to fix the mess. Both of them were wearing her thin with their actions. She tried to help both of them and make sure they didn't fight as often but her efforts seemed to be in vain. With Dean back she had figured they would all be happier however nothing seemed to be going right. Not that she wasn't glad Dean was back, she was ecstatic, but she had figured it would be different. More hunts were also popping up all over giving them less time to rest and work things out.

The worst thing about it though was the nightmares both Sam and Dean faced almost every single night. It seemed that every night one or both of them would cry out in their sleep from some unseen horror. Beth would be woken up by them every time if she wasn't already up from insomnia. She would try to sooth them and most of the time it seemed to work, however, not always. A few times they would wake up in a cold sweat to see her trying to take care of them. In the morning nothing would be said on the matter. Beth didn't mind helping them but every now and then it would wear on her and she'd get dizzy from sleep deprivation. Sam and Dean both felt guilty but she waved away their concerns.

They were in another motel researching their next hunt when Dean went out telling them he would be back soon. It didn't surprise Sam or Beth since they were getting low on supplies and he would sometimes do that. What did surprise them was that when he came back he wasn't alone. A man wearing a suit and trench coat with ruffled looking black, and blue eyes was with him. Sam and Beth didn't know what to think. "Who is he?" Sam asked warily. Just because Dean brought him back didn't mean they had to trust him. Beth was cautious but she was curious at the same time. It was unusual for Dean to bring anyone back to the motel let alone a man.

"This is Castiel," Dean replied patting the man on the shoulder. Something about Castiel seemed odd to Beth. She couldn't pin point what it was though.

"Why is he here?" Beth asked. "He obviously has some importance to you or else you wouldn't be introducing us to him."

"I just thought you guys should meet the guy who pulled me out from Hell," Dean replied. Sam and Beth's eyes widened and their heads snapped to face Castiel. Both of them examined him closely but Castiel didn't seem like he could be able to do what Dean said.

"How did he...?" Sam trailed off.

"I am an angel of the lord," Castiel replied emotionless. "I was ordered to raise Dean from perdition."

"Is he really an angel?" Sam inquired cautiously.

"Yes," Dean replied. "Bobby and I checked him for every possible test for all the monsters out there. I hate to admit it but he's an angel."

Sam held out his hand eager to shake Castiel's hand but Castiel denied him and wouldn't even come near Sam. Beth didn't even attempt to hold out her hand. There was an awkward tension in the air which Dean tried to joke away. It didn't help much but Beth appreciated his effort. Castiel didn't seem to noticed the atmosphere and began telling them about how God had work for Dean to do. After awhile Beth got annoyed with how everything was going and decided to clear the atmosphere. "Let's go to the diner down the street and talk some more about this because I'm hungry," Beth announced. Her plan sort of worked except Castiel had to leave and take care of some "heavenly duties".

Meeting Castiel had cause an even bigger rift between Sam and Dean. Dean began doing what Castiel asked and going out to meet him more often leaving Sam and Beth behind. Sam started going out by himself more and more. Beth wished she could help them more, she tried to get them to talk without much success, and not be the one left behind. At times she wondered what they would do if they separated. That thought made her think they sounded like a married couple but she pushed it away.

Dean was out getting supplies while Sam was out, doing who knows what, leaving Beth in the motel room alone. It was starting to happen more often than not and she tended to train when both were out so she was doing something. Currently she was cleaning all of her weapons with a practice ease and letting her mind drift. Reaching to grab another weapon to clean Beth jumped when she realized Castiel was there. "dean is not here," he commented.

"Yeah...he went out to get some more supplies," Beth responded. Castiel nodded while staring intently at her. He tilted his head to the side after awhile of watching her clean her weapons.

"You do not seem to like me," he commented.

"Not quite," Beth replied setting down another weapon. She looked him straight in the face and began to explain. "You exist to put it simply. I do not like nor dislike you. I appreciate you saving Dean from Hell, again thank you, but how you treated Sam I cannot stand. Also I don't _know_ you well enough to form any sort of opinion of you." As she talked Castiel seemed to be slightly confused. He seemed to understand what she was saying near the end though.

"I see," he stated. "I will wait here for Dean." The comment seemed random to Beth but she shrugged it off. For the longest time neither of them spoke nor moved from their spots. It was a tentative peace. "Why do you travel with Dean?"

"Excuse me?" Beth inquired. She didn't say it indignantly but rather slightly curious.

"You are excused," Castiel replied.

"What do you mean when you ask that?"

"I wish to know why you travel with Dean."

"Are you serious?"

"I assure you I am serious."

"Right..." Beth muttered realizing that Castiel didn't get human sayings. "Well I travel with Dean because I want to. He is my father and I want to be there for him." Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"He is not your biological father though."

"So?"

"Why do you claim he is your father?"

"Dean adopted me and takes care of me. I consider him my father and always will think of him as such." Another silence fell over the room. Castiel didn't ask any more questions and Beth continued cleaning her weapons. It remained like this until Dean came back. He had some boxes filled with their lunch in one hand and the supplies they needed in the other. He handed Beth her lunch and set the supplies on the table.

"We need to talk Dean," Castiel stated immediately.

"When don't we?" Dean said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Beth giggled a bit at that. It was just like Dean to act this way especially when he was extremely tired. "So how did you two children get along while I was gone?"

"I am not a child. I am-" Castiel started to protest but Beth cut him off.

"Aren't you a child of God?" Beth asked. "No matter how old you are you are still someone's child. Heck I'm turning eighteen in December but I'm still Dean's child."

"I see," Castiel said nodding.

"So how did you two get along?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"Besides the awkward silence?" Beth asked rhetorically. "Pretty well. We talked a bit about how I view him and why I stay with you. For the most part it was silent and I cleaned my weapons while he stood there waiting for you to get back."

"Well as long as you weren't trying to kill each other..."

"We weren't. I would have told you if either of us had tried."

"Always the brutally honest one," Dean teased.

"What can I say? It's best to be honest at least for the most part. It would make being a hunter hard if we were completely honest," Beth replied. Dean was glad Beth was honest but that didn't mean she wouldn't down play or omit anything. She would down play her injuries or omit telling him about them until he noticed. Otherwise she was completely honest about everything.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked Castiel. Castiel looked at Beth and back at Dean. "You can talk in front of her."

"It is about Samuel," Castiel told him.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked with a hint of anger and worry beneath the surface.

"He is going down a dark path. Samuel has been digesting demon blood. If you do not stop him then I will," Castiel answered. Comments like this were the reason Beth got annoyed with Castiel. He had no tact when it came to revealing information. He especially didn't know how to tell Dean anything about Sam without Dean getting pissed. Beth could tell that Dean felt betrayed and angry though. Sam was going to be in so much trouble when Dean saw him.

**TBC!**

**Sorry for the really late update! I actually have the story done just not typed. I have it hand written...Anyways I hope you R&R! I always reply back ^_~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Also I don't own the lyrics to the song I use**

**Warnings: swearing, violence, maybe some OoC (not sure)**

It was late at night when Sam came back into the motel room smiling slightly. Dean was sitting on the bed waiting for him to arrive. Castiel had left hours ago and Beth was writing in one of her many notebooks trying to make herself less noticeable. The argument that ensued was just as horrible and explosive as she had expected it to be. Both of them were shouting as Sam defended his actions against Dean's onslaught. Beth cringed as the level of shouting increased. She had always hated when her friends or family fought. Sam was the one to leave first and both knew he was probably going to visit Ruby. "Did you know about any of this?" Dean asked finally turning toward her. It was the first time he had spoken to her in hours.

"I will admit I knew he used to hang out with Ruby but when Sam and I began hunting together again he stopped. At least I think he did...and I didn't know anything about the demon blood at all," Beth replied. "Honestly I didn't think he was still seeing her." Dean stared at her trying to gauge her honesty.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Dean seemed to think she was being honest so he didn't yell at her. He began to pace the room agitated though. "What was he thinking?" Dean eventually let out. All of his anger from before was resurfacing at the thought. "Demon blood. My brother is drinking demon _blood_. Not to mention he's with that bitch Ruby!" He growled out the last part.

"Despite the fact I tried to be there for Sam that doesn't mean he would completely accept my help. Bobby tried to be there for him also and Sam refused his help. It was his way of coping. He also thinks that he can do good with his powers," Beth explained. Dean grumbled some more about how it obviously wasn't right. "You love him a lot."

"Of course he's my brother," Dean replied obviously.

"Well yeah, however, what I meant was that you _love_ him," Beth clarified.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Personally I don't mind since love's love and all that. I'm not going to judge you or anything. Besides Sam used to act like your wife before you went to Hell," Beth said seemingly impassively like she didn't hear what Dean said.

"I'm not in love-"

"You act like a possessive boyfriend," Beth cut off. "Every time you saw Ruby you would argue with her like some jealous lover when they notice someone spending time with their partner. When people try to get close to Sammy in bars you will send them your own way or to someone else. I've seen you also checking out his ass on more than one occasion. Also isn't there a saying 'she doth protest to much' or whatever? You seem to protest a lot when people think you two are together. You could just calmly say you aren't instead of blowing up."

"I do not-"

"You of all people know it's near impossible to lie to me and get away with it," Beth stated before he could tell her some lie.

"Okay so I _might_ have some more than brotherly feelings for Sam. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Admission is the first step."

Dean rolled his eyes at her but she was just glad the mood had lifted up a bit from what it was before. For years she had noticed the attraction Dean had for Sam but never said anything about it to either of them. Beth had figured if it made Dean happy she wouldn't care but he never did anything with his attraction and would deny he had it. She knew it was supposedly a sin but couldn't see why it would be. In history she had learned about royalty marrying cousins to keep the blood lines 'pure'. The only problem with that was recessive genes that would emerge after a few generations. Not like Sam and Dean could naturally reproduce so that didn't matter in their case anyways. Beth sighed and once again prayed for Dean's happiness.

"I'm going to get us some dinner then," Beth said as she got up. "I'll make sure to get you your usual greasy hamburger with bacon and some pie for dessert."

"It better be apple!"

"You make it sound like I don't know you at all. Don't worry I'll get you your apple pie."

"Alright. Be careful," Dean told her.

"I will," Beth replied pocketing one of her silver knives.

The night air felt good on Beth's warm skin. It was cool and crisp just the way she liked it. The air made her feel alive. Very few stores were open at this time of night having closed for the evening. Thankfully one of the ma and pa restaurants was open and would be for several hours. Before going to pick up the food Beth decided to walk through the park and clear her head. She noticed a few other people also walking through the park. It was peaceful and nice. It helped to sooth her and reinvigorate her. She prayed that nature would never change despite the growth of the cities. "I wonder if I can get Dean to go camping sometime soon..." Beth mumbled to herself.

Beth had always liked wildlife and the great out doors. She preferred the woods and forests to civilized towns any day. The trunk of her car even carried a tent so she could take it out and sleep in the woods any time she wanted. Unfortunately for her she rarely got a chance to do that since most hunts were in the city. Sending up one more prayer for Dean's happiness Beth headed to the diner to finally pick up dinner. It surprised her and made her jump when she found Castiel standing right in front of her. "Whoa what are you doing here?" Beth asked in complete shock. Castiel tilted his head.

"You prayed for Dean," he stated.

"Yes I did...That doesn't explain why you are here though."

"I have noticed you have been praying for Dean and Samuel for years now."

"You still aren't answering my question..."

"It amazes me how you can pray every day while dealing with demons and everything. Most people do not have your faith. Dean certainly does not."

"Sam used to pray daily. His faith should have been inspiring also. Besides you can't call what I have faith. I prayed hoping God was real and listening out there without really thinking he was or is. I didn't pray because I believed in him. No matter what you say I'm _not_ amazing," Beth stressed the last part. Castiel nodded his head but didn't do much else. "Anyways I have to go get dinner, so unless you really need to talk to me...I have to go. Dean will be worried if I don't come back soon..." Castiel was gone before she finished speaking.

Quickly Beth grabbed dinner and jogged back to the motel room. As expected Dean was worried about her and what had taken her so long. She told him how she went to the park and that Castiel had shown up. She even told him what Castiel had talked to her about. He told her he was glad Castiel and her were getting along. Beth just shrugged and said "for the most part". Sam didn't come back that night and neither of them had expected him to.

Despite her prayers and wishes that Sam and Dean's relationship would improve, even if it was slightly, they went unheard. Their relationship got worse instead to the point of fist fights. Beth often felt like a third party and didn't know what to do with herself. It seemed like the angels hated Sam and were trying to separate the brothers. Very briefly did the two actually get along when Sam decided not to drink demon blood and detox. That didn't last long as Sam somehow escaped the panic room and went to kill Lilith. Everything just went downhill from there.

Killing Lilith ended up being the last seal so once Sam killed her Lucifer was set free. Only good thing about it was that they were able to kill Ruby for playing Sam immediately afterwords. Beth was glad Ruby was gone for good and she wouldn't have to deal with her ever again. In that moment Sam and Dean had seemed closer than ever but soon it was gone. The fighting began again as Same tore himself up and lashed out. Beth watched in dismay as they decided to split up for awhile. She wasn't given a choice to choose who she would go with since Dean just told her to get in the car.

A few weeks had passed and Castiel was working as Dean's new partner on the cases with Beth doing all of the research. Castiel wasn't good at lying and one time held his badge upside down. Luckily Dean was able to play it off saying he was new. Her birthday passed solemnly along with Dean's. Neither of them had been in a partying mood especially with all the hunts that had started popping up. Currently Beth was sitting in the motel room bored. Under her breath she began singing.

"We are young

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.

I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!

I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...

Yes! we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!

Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.

I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt

We get so sick of so sick; we never wanted all this

Medication for the kids with no reason to live!"

Her voice really wasn't that bad, although it wasn't star quality at least it wasn't tone deaf. She continued to sing and when she got to the part "We will fight or we will fall, till the angels save us all" she looked up to see Castiel. It spooked her and embarrassed her at the same time. Beth hated it when people heard her sing no matter how close they were to her. Dean and Sam were the only ones who had ever heard her sing besides her mother and even then she was embarrassed.

"That song is inaccurate," Castiel stated.

"I know that it is inaccurate but I still like it. The song is pretty good despite it's inaccuracies," Beth replied. "Anyways how long have you been here?"

"I arrived shortly after you first started singing."

"So why are you here?"

"I am concerned for Dean."

"What happened?"

"His thoughts are depressing and he has been acting more reckless lately. I have noticed he has gotten into another bar fight. Despite my best efforts he will not take my advice nor my assistance. I do not know what else I can do."

"Dean's emotions have been more negative lately.." Beth agreed. "However there is probably only one person that he may remotely listen to..." 

"You mean Samuel."

"Yes, but Sam and Dean's relationship is rocky at best right now. Dean _can't_ trust Sam at the moment and might not ever trust him the same way again. He still cares about Sam even if he doesn't say anything though."

"Are you certain that you are unable to help Dean?"

"Rarely can I help when Dean gets like this. He doesn't want to 'burden me' with his troubles or anything. Dean can be very private with his emotions. I can try harder to help but so far it hasn't been working." They sat in silence. Beth ignored Castiel's presence in favor of humming another soothing song under her breath. She didn't mind his presence but she didn't know what to say either when he was there.

"Dean seems to think we should 'bond' I believe is what he said," Castiel commented after awhile.

"Yeah he told me the exact same thing. He hates when things get awkward..." Beth said shrugging. "Personally I don't care either way. You're really working with Dean. I am only a tag along at least and researcher at most. Not saying there's anything wrong with you...but it's awkward when you're around."

"That is reasonable," Castiel said. "I thought it would please Dean though."

"Right...so what do you do in your free time?" Beth asked casually.

"I spend any free time that I have with you and Dean," Castiel replied.

"Really? Wow."

"What do you do?" Castiel asked in response.

"I write short stories, read, jog, train, or listen to music."

"You write?"

"Most of my free time is doing that."

"What do you write about?"

"Usually fantasy stories but on occasion I will write horror or angst stories. I don't really plan to publish any of them though..." 

"Why? Do you not write so others may read your work?"

"I just don't feel like it," Beth said shrugging. "Writing is just something I enjoy doing. Besides I wouldn't have the time to meet with a publisher to create a book anyways. The longest we've stayed in a town is two months." Castiel tilted his head to the side for a moment.

"Is this the point when I should tell you to 'go for it' as Dean says?"

"I guess...Anyways if I did actually give it a try would you like a copy or something?"

"Yes."

"Really? Wow...didn't think you would," Beth said surprised.

"It means a lot to you does it not?"

"Well I suppose it would if I actually did publish something. Although I'm not sure if you would even like what I wrote."

"I would not be adverse to trying them."

Conversation seemed to flow easier than they both thought. Beth told Castiel about her life with Sam and Dean before everything went to hell, literally. He listened to every word she said with rapt attention. In turn when Castiel talked about heaven and all of his brothers and sisters Beth focused completely on him. When they finished telling the stories they wanted to they exchanged opinions over certain topics. Castiel even told her how he didn't understand certain phrases that Dean used, which was obvious but she didn't tell him that. Beth explained a few of them as best as she could though.

"You know I'm actually glad that we decided to talk," Beth commented after awhile. "Would have liked some better circumstances but it was nice."

"I have to agree," Castiel responded. "It was rather interesting..."

"Well I would hope so since we both talked for hours...Which reminds me...where is Dean?"

"He was drinking copious amounts of alcohol last time I saw him. Dean should be back soon."

"If he's not back within the next half an hour we _will_ be going after him."

Twenty three minutes later Dean stumbled in drunk out of his mind and with great difficulty. Thankfully he wasn't wasted and knew where the motel was. Beth made him drink some water and take an aspirin before having Castiel dress him for bed. She moved his knife that he keeps under the pillow to the nightstand, a foot away, so he wouldn't hurt himself. It would freak him out a it when he woke up but at least he wouldn't hurt anyone, more importantly himself, in a drunken daze. Castiel couldn't understand why he would do this to himself. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to consume that much alcohol and get as drunk as Dean did. Beth told him it was his way of coping with any stress or negative emotions.

Throughout the night Beth made sure Dean was alright and that nothing happened while he slept. She knew that nothing would happen but couldn't help but worry anyways despite that. Castiel had been called away in the middle of the night in order to take care of some angelic duties. Nothing bad happened thankfully and due to her ministrations the night before Dean didn't have to bad of a hangover. A fresh pot of black coffee helped take care of the rest.

"Dad we need to talk. This separation from Sam is wearing down on you," Beth bluntly stated.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Dean snapped. That didn't bother Beth thought. She had expected some anger, snapping, and shouting from him. It was all part of being Dean Winchester.

"You two should get back together," Beth told him.

"Well obviously Sam doesn't want that. He hasn't called me at all this entire time."

"You _know_ for a fact he's as stubborn as you are if not more so. He probably hasn't called for the same reason you haven't. Neither of you ant to make the first call!"

"Bethany..."

"No. Don't start. You keep going out and drinking yourself stupid every chance you get. I am worried about you and so is Castiel."

"Cas was here?"

"Yes. He was here for a couple hours before you showed up drunk concerned about your recent actions. With the way you've been I don't blame him either!"

"Couple hours before I got here?" Dean inquired curiously. "What were you tow doing?" Beth knew it was a subject change but she decided to allow it and not push. From past events she knew not to push him to much or to quickly.

"Castiel and I were just talking. We got to know each other a bit, shared some past experiences, and discussed random subjects," Beth explained. "Nothing to much...you know like you've been insisting that we do for awhile now."

"How did that go?" Dean asked this time genuinely curious.

"Better than I expected," Beth replied.

"Oh?"

"I thought we might not share anything in common and that he wouldn't really be interested in anything I had to say. For awhile it was still awkward thought."

"I doubt that could have been prevented. It is Cas."

"That's true I doubt it could have also."

"I'm glad you two get along and don't just put up with each other."

"We know."

"Smart ass."

"I'll have you know some people appreciate my ass," Beth joked. Dean choked on his coffee at that statement. He did not want to hear Beth say that.

"What?"

"I was only teasing."

"Who?" Dean demanded to know. "Wait are you...?"

"Yes I'm still a virgin. I promised you I wouldn't have sex until I was eighteen and since you were here for my eighteenth birthday..." Beth replied. Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew you had me going for a minute there."

"It keeps you on your toes."

"You're not allowed to give me a heart attack like that yet!"

"So I shouldn't tell you about that one time I..."

Dean glared at Beth. She had fun teasing him throughout the morning and well into the afternoon. It made her feel like she was home. They even went to a diner near by and had lunch together instead of one of them going to pick up something to eat for the other. The atmosphere was light and a pleasant change from the usual somber mood. Castiel dropped by a couple hours after lunch time. He seemed hesitant to share the news he brought though, which meant it had to be bad. Eventually he did speak. 

"There is a hunt a couple of miles away from here," he stated.

"What is it?" Beth asked. She was relieved the news wasn't any worse than normal.

"A witch," he replied.

"I _hate_ witches," Dean grumbled unhappily.

"I know but it's still part of our job," Beth told him.

"Yeah, yeah I know..." he said sighing.

"So what do you know about her?"

"She seems to be very strong and is believed to have psychic abilities. I do not know if they were acquired or if she was born with them. According to my knowledge she has cursed six people, however I do not know who she is. It seems she is good at hiding," Castiel explained.

"So all we have to do is find out who she is, burn her alter, and bind her 'psychic' powers," Dean summarized.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"Well let's get started!" Dean said enthusiastically.

"Which town is it in?" Beth asked as she got up to start packing her stuff.

"Branson, Missouri."

Branson was a beautiful town on the outskirts. There were plenty of trees of all sizes and patches of forests. A few places had fields of golden wheat that came up to Beth's waist. Every now and then there was a stream or part of a river. Beth was enthralled with the landscape and the few different animals she saw in it. "Can we camp in the woods for this case? _Please_?" Beth begged. "No," was the firm answer she got from Dean.

"But it's so beautiful..."

"No Beth."

"But _dad_!"

"No."

The argument didn't end until they got into the city. It was a relatively big town much to their surprise. Usually witches were in smaller towns than this one, or at least the ones they had come across in their travels. Dean chose a motel with a cabin theme to placate Beth. It wasn't the same as camping in the woods but she decided to not complain. She figured it was the least she could do since Dean tried to make it up to her. They informed Castiel of their co-ordinations after they got settled in the room.

Dean went out to question people as soon as he could with Castiel in tow leaving Beth to do the research again. They were going as investigators for the FBI and Beth didn't look old enough to pass as one yet. It didn't bother her though since she understood completely that if she went it could jeopardize their investigation. Besides it wasn't about roles but saving the peoples lives from whatever creature or darkness that they could. She found out very little from the internet and decided to go to the nearest library to check the archives. There was more to be found in the archives. Beth began making a few connections with all of the victims. All the victims were within a block of a newly opened plant and herb store.

When she got back to the motel Dean and Castiel were there both waiting for her. "So what did you find?" Beth asked. Dean didn't respond at first to her question. Most people would think he was mad or something but Beth could see he was going over what had happened in his head. Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"We couldn't figure out the connection between any of the victims," Castiel told her.

"Did any of them have any kind of plant or vegetation in their homes?" Beth inquired.

"Yes, most of the victims had indoor plants while some had gardens. Why?" Dean asked.

"I believe the witch to be the owner of the new store _Plantalia _or at least have some connection to the store. The victims didn't start appearing until the shop opened up, they all live within a block of the store, and she would have access to all the herbs she would need," Beth explained.

"It's possible...okay we'll check it out in the morning. How about you go in as a customer and I'll be a plant magazine reporter or something," Dean suggested.

"I think we should switch," Beth told him.

"Why?"

"You can play the getting flowers for your 'date' tonight since you don't look much like a plant person. I however know a bit about plants. Not much but it should be enough."

"What can I do to assist?" Castiel inquired.

"It would be weird if you were to be another customer..." Beth commented.

"He could say he's your friend helping you gather information," Dean suggested.

"At least it's true...He will be helping me get info and he is a friend so he shouldn't have a problem with lying," Beth agreed. They spent the next few hours setting up a solid plan in case anything went wrong. Beth and Castiel would go in first and ask details about a few plants while Beth would discreetly look for any magic books and the alter of who they thought was the witch. Once they left Dean would wait thirty seven minutes before coming in looking for a certain kind of flower for his supposed girlfriend. They hoped it would all go according to plan and that it wouldn't be a waste of time. Having everything planned out they went to sleep to prepare for the upcoming day.

Beth and Castiel's part had gone remarkably well as Castiel took pictures of a few flowers and Beth asked the owner, Yelena Stonewell, about her plants. Most of it was basic questions but Beth did ask a few off topic ones for her own curiosity. She also asked about the shop and what made Yelena decide to open it especially in this town. Near the end of the interview though a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes came in and asked Yelena if she would make it for lunch. Yelena had replied yes to the woman. The new girl was Crystal Lowe, Yelena's lover. Beth congratulated them and asked a few more questions before leaving. Instead of going back to the motel as planned, Beth called Dean and told him of her new theory.

She told him how she thinks it was Crystal who was cursing all the victims but they decided to keep Yelena as an option. Instead of Dean going in to get flowers for a girlfriend Beth told him to say they were for his boyfriend and that they were for an apology. She figured it would get Yelena to warm up to him more. Also she didn't tell Dean but she figured in a sense it was accurate since Dean liked Sam and both had to apologize to the other. Dean had to agree with her about the boyfriend part so he decided to get some orange roses which were Sam's favorite.

After talking with Yelena, Dean agreed that it probably wasn't her since Yelena had a love for all living creatures. Since Crystal was her lover they figured she would be able to get any herbs she needed from Yelena's shop. They traced Crystal to a local book store not to far away and decided to stalk her to see if she was the one cursing people. At first it didn't seem like she was but towards the end of the day she started looking very suspicious. Crystal looked dogy and acted like she was being followed, which they hoped she could tell.

Dean and Beth decided to go in together and have Castiel as a surprise back-up in case it went south. Getting into her apartment was easy, so easy it raised their suspicions. The door had been unlocked, and the magic books they were looking for were out in the open. That clued them in that it was all a trap designed to get them. A surprise attack came from behind. "Well what do we have here?" Crystal mocked. "Two little hunters thinking they can stop me."

"Well bitch I say we most likely can and _will_ stop you," Dean taunted.

"Like a Hell's reject like you could stop _me_. You are under powered and out-smarted," Crystal stated confidently. All Beth could think about was how different she was from this morning. She also really wanted to hit Crystal for making fun of Dean.

"Why would you kill all those people?" Beth inquired politely before Dean could let out an outburst. She didn't want things to get to out of hand.

"Good question," Crystal said almost thoughtfully but it was obvious she already knew the answer. "Could it be because they all were pitiful, worthless being who hurt Yelena and I? They didn't _deserve_ to live."

Using eye signals Beth urged Dean to do a sneak attack from behind while she would charge her hopefully in a surprise attack. Before they could do anything they were thrown against separate walls by an unseen force. The back of Beth's head hit the wall and her vision swam. Dean wasn't any better than her. Crystal taunted their feeble attempts and with a burst of energy Beth prayed for Castiel to come and save them while she got up and charged Crystal again. Castiel who was waiting for their call was there in a few seconds. This actually seemed to throw of Crystal's control over them. Dean and Beth slid to the floor. Castiel pinned Crystal with his angelic powers or 'angel mojo' as Dean called it.

"How dare you, you vile thing!" Crystal shrieked.

"I am not vile. I am an ang-" Castiel started to say but Beth cut him off.

"You will _not_ speak about Cas like that. He is way better than you could ever _hope_ to be."

"That's rich coming from a girl that's been lying to her adoptive family and friends. You've been manipulating them from the time you met them and lying about your power-"

"Shut up. You are the one lying," Beth growled out.

Dean looked confused by what was going on now. He did see Crystal about to throw a potion at Beth while she was distracted by what Crystal said to her though. Quickly and without warning Dean knocker her out while Crystal was focused on Beth. Beth blinked at the suddenness until she saw the potion in Crystal's hand. "Thanks," Beth said gratefully. Dean nodded his head and they began burning anything magic related and had Castiel bind her psychic powers. They were out of the apartment as quickly as they came. In the Impala Dean looked at Beth in the rear view mirror and asked.

"What was Crystal talking about?"

Beth froze.

**TBC!**

**I hope you like this chapter and don't worry I'll get started typing the next chapter as soon as possible! Please R&R it makes me want to actually type the story ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Don't own the lyrics seen later either.**

**Warnings: swearing, violence, maybe some OoC (not sure)**

"Most of what she was saying was a lie.." Beth weakly responded. Dean raised and eyebrow at her not believing it at all.

"And what did she mean by 'your power'?" he asked.

"It's nothing..."

"Bethany."

"Okay. I can see through a person to put it simply. Ever since I was little I have been able to 'see' other people's emotions, whether they are lying, and their soul. Sometimes I can project my own emotions but that doesn't do much. I can't do anything else and I almost never use it anyways since it's pretty useless," Beth explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean demanded.

"At first I didn't want to say anything in case you saw me differently like everyone else I ever told did. When I did want to say anything we were busy doing something. I just didn't have time to tell you."

"Did you know any of this?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I suspected," Castiel told him.

"And you didn't think to say anything?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I thought you knew since Beth seems to tell you everything."

"Well obviously I didn't."

"Dean, don't blame Castiel. I was the one who didn't tell you anything. I didn't think it was that important since I didn't use it that much. The last time I really used it was when my mother and brothers died. Also a couple times I sent out a calming feeling which didn't do a whole lot," Beth stated.

"I'm going to get a drink," Dean muttered.

Dean slammed the door behind him when he left leaving Castiel and Beth to stare at the door after him. Beth let out a small sigh. She never wanted Dean to find out about her powers like this. She knew he had trusted her to tell him these sorts of things and she had let him down. Betrayed his trust. Now he was feeling like he couldn't trust anyone close to him and she couldn't do anything but hope for the best. Castiel looked at her with as much sympathy as he could. "Are you alright?" he asked her calmly.

"I will be," Beth replied. "Can't really blame his reaction though. First Sam with the demon blood and now me hiding my powers? Of course he's going to be angry. I'd be surprised if he wasn't angry at all."

"I pray this does not push him too much."

"I will stick with him even if it does. Part of it is my fault..."

"Do not say that. You could not predict how he would react."

"I _know_ him. I _knew_ this would happen when he found out. So I had hoped when I told him it would be under better circumstances but I figured he would get mad no matter when I told him. Learning from someone else must have hurt more though."

"Do not worry," Castiel told her. "It will all work out."

After awhile Beth found that Castiel's presence helped her calm down a bit. She was still worried for Dean and how he was dealing with the news but on a lesser scale than before. The silence bothered her a bit so she turned on her iPod. She thought that it was ironic that the first song that came on was Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. Softly she began singing while Castiel listened to her.

"I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Castiel didn't always get the lyrics to the music Dean or Beth listened to but he liked to listen to Beth sing. Her voice was always soft and she filled it with the emotions from the song. Rarely did he hear her sing since it was unusual for her to sing in front of anyone. When she did sing he took the time to appreciate it. Beth used the singing to help calm her down even more.

Once she finished Castiel didn't say anything and just stood there silently. Beth was grateful for that because she didn't know how to accept a compliment if he gave one and it would be awkward if he insulted her singing. She didn't leave the motel, sleep, or eat while Dean was gone. All she did was lay on her bed and wait for him to come back. Castiel tried to start a conversation but Beth just sadly shook her head to tell him not to. Eventually hours later Dean came back drunk and mumbling accusations. Not bothering to deny anything, since he was drunk, Beth helped him to bed. "He'll be alright I'll take care of him," Beth whispered. Castiel nodded his head and left.

In the morning Dean was still angry with her and it continued like that for a few days. He hardly spoke to her,m let alone looked at her, during the whole time. Beth knew she deserved is so she didn't say anything in her defense. It reminded her painfully of how Sam and Dean had been before Sam left. A chill went down her spine at the thought of splitting up with Dean and hunting by herself again. Once she promised that there were no other big secrets he relaxed a bit. He didn't completely trust her but he was willing to try. Slowly it began to go back to the way it had been. They traveled and began talking more. While they were bonding a call from Sam came asking if they could come and meet him. Dean agreed mostly because he had been missing Sam but didn't want to admit it.

"What do you think happened?" Beth asked as they drove to the location that Sam gave them.

"I really don't know. All I know is he wants to talk and he sounded freaked out," Dean replied.

"Something big must have happened then because not much can freak him out anymore," Beth stated.

"Way to worry me more," Dean told her snorting.

"You were thinking the worst case scenario anyways."

"I was not!"

"You _so_ were. I know you well enough to know you were freaking out the minute you saw Sam's caller ID thinking it was a hospital or something. Knowing you, you probably thought he was in some sort of accident."

"I didn't expect him to call me so soon."

"But you were hoping." 

"Yeah..." Dean said his tone defeated.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is Sam _will_ be fine. At least he's alive and I assume mostly well," Beth comforted.

"I've been meaning to tell you...you really aren't good with the whole comfort thing," Dean told her exasperatedly.

"I can't help it!" Beth replied. "I'm blunt and honest and when it comes to comfort I can't tell that white lie most people can to make the other person feel better!"

Dean snorted and turned up the music. His worry was heavy in the air and despite Beth's banter and efforts all he could think about was Sam and what could be freaking him out so much. When he could get away with it Dean would speed thirty five to forty miles over the speed limit. Beth sighed as Dean began ignoring her the last couple miles as he focused only on the road and getting to Sam. It didn't bother her but she was worried about Dean. They pulled into an empty lot noticing Sam sitting on what was probably a stolen car. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Sam physically but that didn't mean anything. Sam had hidden injuries on them before.

Beth had to push Dean to get out of the car because all he was capable of doing was staring at Sam. He got the hint though and began walking over toward Sam. Dean and Sam exchanged a few words that Beth didn't care about before she hugged Sam tightly. Sam seemed surprised by the sudden affection. That didn't bother Beth though since she wasn't an affectionate person to start out with. After a few awkward moments Sam grabbed all of his stuff and put them into the back of the Impala.

With Sam traveling with them again it was slightly awkward but none of them seemed to mind it at all. Beth was the first one who asked Sam what was wrong, even though Dean had been meaning to ask that same question himself. At first Sam didn't say anything but then he told them both about Lucifer. Apparently Sam was the vessel to the greatest evil in existence. There was nothing they could say to make him feel better either. They kept on driving with no destination in mind after Sam's confession.

Apocalyptic signs began appearing more often as time moved on. Castiel would lead them to another new hunt immediately after their last hunt, which happened to be nearly weekly. They were constantly on the move getting little to no sleep in order to get to each new town. Sam pushed himself as far as he could go, not bothering to eat or drink sometimes, in order to right the entire world. Beth and Dean were both becoming increasingly worried about him.

Everything began happening in quick sessions and they didn't have time to catch up. Zachariah began messing with Dean's head and trying to turn him against Sam,more so than before. The trickster, or Gabriel as they learned, tried getting them to accept their roles as Micheal and Lucifer's meat suits. Lucifer was making life Hell as predicted, and all they could do was defend themselves and hope for the best. It depressed Beth to know that both angels and demons were against them. Both sides wanted the apocalypse to go down. Castiel was the only angel they liked and he was gradually losing his grace. Beth had to explain certain things to him like emotions because neither Sam nor Dean could explain it as bluntly or straightforward as her. Everything was chaos.

Beth was worn out from everything but kept pushing herself without telling anyone. The only good she saw was that Sam and Dean were becoming closer again, and her friendship with Castiel. Recently the four horsemen had been raised. All Beth could do was lay in bed and rest before they had t o move yet again to go on another hunt. It didn't surprise her when Castiel just appeared, even though it was wobbly. "Um Beth I have a question. I need some help." Castiel told her. He was confused which was rather normal for him when it came to human behavior.

"What's the matter?" Beth asked politely.

"I am confused about something," Castiel replied.

"So what's confusing you?"

"It is this feeling I have. I do not know if it is good or bad. Sometimes it is pleasant while other times bitter."

"Okay that's not helpful...could you tell me more about it? It would help if you were more specific."

"This emotion revolves around a person. I feel joy when they are happy and angry yet sad when they are sad...I want to know more about them."

"Well do you like being near them?"

"Yes."

"Cas. It looks like you have a crush."

"A crush?"

"You like this person in a romantic way but it is not strong enough yet to be called love. It is like the step before love usually. Sometimes it will become love and sometimes you get over it," Beth explained.

"How will I know if it will become love?" Castiel asked curiously.

"No one can be sure. Some may say they know but it'll never be one hundred percent. It just happens. Usually if you spend time with that person or date them it will lead to love. Depending on maturity levels of both parties and all that."

"Thank you for explaining this you have been most helpful," Castiel told her. "I think I will go see Dean and ask him something..."

"Whoa is dad your crush?" Beth asked shocked.

"Dean is not the one I like, however he might know how I can tell the person how I feel about them," Castiel replied.

"You mean he can give you dating advice."

"Dean has been with many females..."

"Right...um...not to be rude to dad but those were usually one night stands and not long standing relationships."

"How does that make a difference?"

"It makes all the difference in the world."

"Then would you have any advice?"

"First of all think it over a bit. Make sure you _want_ to tell them your feelings and are happy with the consequences. With the whole apocalypse going down you might be to busy but it is also best to try in case the world goes to Hell. Secondly usually talking to your crush helps to find out what they like and dislike so you know what to avoid and get. Third most people enjoy gifts preferably of the items they like, "Beth told him honestly.

"I should get a gift for that person then and then tell them I like them?" Castiel asked wanting to make sure.

"That generally is the best route," Beth replied.

"What kind of items do you prefer?"

"Depends. Why do you want to know?"

"To get a general basis for a gift."

"Okay...I usually like items with sentimental meaning, most sweets as long as there are not nuts or peanut butter, red tulips if people feel the need to get flowers, or something I can use daily," Beth listed.

"I see...That is helpful...thank you," Castiel said. He then left before Beth could say you're welcome. It was sudden and expected. Castiel never stayed long enough to say good bye. That didn't bother her though since she wasn't that good at saying farewells.

Beth began dozing lightly after Castiel left. She was exhausted and wanted to get some more sleep before anything happened, because something was bound to go down. It wasn't long before Dean was slamming open the door with Sam walking behind him self consciously. As much as she wanted to say something to sooth them both she knew it would not be appreciated. Dean eventually ranted about what happened while they were out. Apparently they had gotten into a bar brawl with some patrons and Sam was nearly killed. One of the guys had a pocket knife and had sliced at Sam's throat narrowly missing it. What really got Dean pissed off was that Sam had seemed to accept his fate and was prepared to die.

Silently Sam took the tongue lashing Dean gave which seemed to piss off Dean even more than before. Beth was getting tired of the one sided fights that would occasionally pop up between the two. Getting up she walked to where they were standing and smacked them both upside the head. They both stared at her shocked. "Dad, quit yelling at Sam it's doing nothing but bringing him down even more since he doesn't see the concern. You have his best interests at heart but stop right now. Sam. Stop belittling yourself, whether it's internal or external, and being so self destructive. Dad and I both love you and hate seeing you like this. Now both of you love each other end of discussion. Kiss and make-up. Seriously. I am going for a walk and when I get back in about two hours you both better be in a better mood. Got it?"

They stared at her still in shock, especially after her outburst, as she walked out the door. Beth usually wasn't prone to outbursts so it was unusual. Sighing lightly she decided to go t o a bar and wait out the two hours she said she would. No one questioned her age as she walked in to the closest bar. Most people thought she was of age and she had a realistic fake ID in case they carded her before giving her her beer. Vaguely listening to the conversations around her Beth found out she was in the exact same bar Sam and Dean had been in before they stormed back into the motel. One of the bikers was talking about how 'those fucking faggots' ruined his game.

Beth had wanted to just relax and let them talk but he continued to go on and on about the fight. The guy was telling his buddies how he would have beat them up the next time he saw them. He even boasted about how weak the 'tall guy with girly hair' was. Eventually it became to much for Beth to listen to. Standing up from her chair she casually walked up to the biker in the middle of his story. "Hi, I couldn't help overhearing some of your story...what happened?" The guy seemed eager to impress her when he told her about them. Her eyes narrowed into a menacing glare and her easy smile turned into a frown. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my _parents_ that way again," She spat. Before he knew what was happening she punched him out cold.

She left the whole bar in shock as she walked out the door. No one could believe a girl with her build could pack a punch. From Dean's explanation the guy had also been hiding some injuries so it just made it easier plus she wasn't drunk. Beth didn't deny she sometimes had anger issues. It usually only flared when someone made fun of the people she cared about, or when people bullied others. When people made fun of her though she was very passive and would just dismiss them. A lot of her past friends told her she was weird whenever that happened.

Instead of going to another bar or back to the motel Beth found the local movie theater. None of the movies playing really interested her but it would giver her something to focus on for the next hour and a half. She didn't even know what movie she had picked to watch. She had just pointed to one of the movies that was just starting and asked for a ticket. Then she made sure to get a small box of popcorn and an orange pop. One of the workers pointed her to the right theater after she was ready. The movie ended up being a romance movie. Groaning in annoyance Beth watched it only to pass the time. Each time the main character messed up his date she wanted to shout at the screen. She didn't even stay to see the ending since it had almost been the two hours she said she would be gone.

Heading back to the motel Beth hoped that Sam and Dean had actually talked but knew to expect anything coming from them. Opening the door to the motel she was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. Sam was laying his head on Dean's shoulder on the bed closest to the door. It seemed peaceful and loving. Nothing was broken either which was another good sign. She knew that there was still probably a few issues they needed to get through but that they had at least talked. It was nice to know they had listened to her and not avoided each other. Quietly Beth approached the bed and gently shook Dean awake. He still jumped at the sudden touch. "What do you want?" he groaned.

"Just thought I would tell you I was back. I see Sam and you took my advice and talked," Beth replied.

"For the most part. We still have a few things we need to get through though," Dean confirmed her suspicion. He sounded happier than he had in awhile though.

"Well that was obvious. At least you got through a few issues thought."

"Yeah..that's true. So what were you up to before Sam and I came back? Since I didn't get the chance to ask before hand."

"Just talking to Cas. He stopped by for some advice about something."

"What advice?" Dean asked genuinely interested.

"Not telling. If he wants you to know he can tell you himself," Beth replied. Dean pouted at her.

"You're no fun," Dean told her.

"All I'm doing is giving Cas his privacy. He didn't ask me to keep it quiet but with the subject he brought up I don't want you teasing him."

"Fine, way to leave a guy hanging. So what were you up to while you were gone?"

"Went to a bar to relax, apparently the same bar you and Sam went to, I punched a guy in the face..." Beth began. Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "He was insulting both of you and threatened Sam also. So I punched the guy and walked out. Then I went to the movies. God I wished I had at least looked at the movies before I chose because I ended up in a romance movie."

"That must have been fun," Dean said playfully.

"Right, because watching people fail at dating is the kind of movie I _enjoy_ watching," Beth retorted sarcastically.

"Basically it was a waste of time then?"

"Pretty much. Although that circles back around to me seeing Sam and you on the bed. Which reminds me...How did that go? I assume well but details would help."

"We shouted, we accused, blamed each other, Sam cried, hugged, and that's about it," Dean replied. A faint blush could be seen painting his cheeks.

"What else happened?" Beth inquired smirking.

"Nothing..." Dean replied blushing even more.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell _something_ happened. You're blushing," Beth stated rolling her eyes.

"Okay so we might have kissed a bit."

"Finally!"

"Shut up," Dean grumbled.

"I really am happy for you."

"I know."

"So I have a mom now?" Beth asked innocently. Dean snorted.

"Just don't say that to Sam he'd throw a hissy fit and blame it on me for 'encouraging' you to say that or something."

"Probably," Beth agreed.

Sam began to wake up so they fell silent so he could some more sleep. He looked peaceful for the first time in nearly two years. Dean filled him in on the brief conversation he had with Beth when Sam woke up hours later. He nodded his head and curled up closer to Dean still exhausted from pushing himself to far. Beth hid a smile as she went to the bathroom. It was nice to see Sam and Dean being so close. She would do anything to protect them from what was to come. Anything.

**TBC!**

**One more chapter people! Wow I can't believe I wrote this story...It had just started off as a stray thought and now it's become this! Well please R&R!**


End file.
